Ha vuelto
by Alyshaluz
Summary: El amor sigue extraños caminos. Último capítulo!
1. Aparición

Holaaaa! Estos personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Masami Kurumada, yo los pido prestados para cambiarles las vidas por unos instantes.

Antes de empezar: vuelvo a hacer una incursión en el semi-melodrama. Caramba que me gustan las cosas sufrientes, en esta historia hay separaciones, zombies, lágrimas y mucho, mucho alcohol. No alcanza a haber lemon, eso sí, porque soy mala pa eso, sólo me alcanza pa lime...

En esta historia, Seiya está muerto. En serio. Se murió después de lo de hades, así que estoy ignorando olímpicamente las nuevas historias de los santitos.

Es, en cierta forma, secuela de dos historias que he escrito: "El tiempo no lo cura todo", centrada en Shiryu (me encanta él) y "Te mataré!", protagonizada por los hermanitos no gemelos más famosos de la serie (Shun sobre todo). Ahora es el turno del rubio con la mirada de hielo. Y un poco de Seiya, que me empezó a reclamar que jamás lo pescaba.

* * *

><p>-¿Quién es?<p>

-Jamás lo creerías...

Hilda y Fler observaban al joven que dormía profundamente en el calabozo.

-Tal vez sólo sea alguien que se le parece – dijo Fler.

-¿Sólo alguien que se le parece? Vamos, hermana, es él. No hay más que pensar. Estamos en un país que está en la frontera con el reino de los muertos, según dicen las leyendas, y no es la primera vez que un muerto vuelve a la vida.

-Jamás en nuestros tiempos. Y no hay casos documentados, sólo cuentos de niños. Es imposible que sea él – repuso Fler, mirando tercamente al suelo.

-No podemos tenerlo acá eternamente. Sería injusto. Sí, hirió a tres guardias, pero fueron ellos los que lo atacaron primero. Reconocimos sus técnicas, hermana. Sabes que es él y que debemos contarle a su Diosa. Ella ha esperado su vuelta por tantos años...

-Deberíamos, entonces, dejarle ir e indicarle como llegar a donde se encuentra su Diosa.

-¿Y nuestro deber de hospitalidad?

-No se merece la hospitalidad aquel que nos ataca.

-Tú no eres así, hermana. Lo correcto es lo correcto.

-Sí – susurró Fler – Lo correcto es lo correcto, como lo hiciste siempre tú. Y yo no. ¿Verdad?

Hilda no respondió, pero su silencio fue de lo más significativo para Fler.

-Haz lo que quieras, Hilda; comunícate con Saori y cuéntale lo que sucedió. Sabes que ella no vendrá, sino que mandará a sus santos.

-Y eso es lo que tú temes – respondió Hilda, sin mirarla – Lamento enfrentarte a eso, pero nuestro deber es contarle a Athena lo que ha pasado.

-Sí, cumple con tu deber, hermana. Pero no me obligues a compartir con los visitantes.

Y sin querer oír más a Hilda, Fler se dio la vuelta y salió del calabozo.

Hilda suspiró y miró hacia el lugar donde había estado su hermana. Luego se acercó a Seiya y al sentir el olor a muerto que despedía, se tapó la boca con asco.

Fler volvió poco después y, sin hacer caso del hedor de Seiya, comenzó a limpiarle las heridas del rostro.

De pronto, miró hacia una de las ventanas, sonrió tristemente y murmuró:

-Dentro de unos días, quizás _él _venga a este lugar.

La noticia de la vuelta de Seiya no produjo la alegría esperada. Saori, que durante años había imaginado cómo sería de feliz si él estuviera vivo, no estaba segura de lo que debía hacer. En un momento de cruel sinceridad para consigo misma, se sorprendió pensando que Hilda debería mantener a Seiya bien seguro y contento en el Polo Norte, y ojalá tirar la llave. Pero su conciencia se impuso, forzándola a sonreír y a contarles a todos los que quisieran oírla la buena nueva: Seiya estaba vivo. O, al menos, tenía vida.

La alegría de Shiryu fue total. Sonrió brevemente y cerró los ojos, dejando que una lágrima corriera por su mejilla. Todos concordaron en que era la mayor muestra de emoción que podía dar.

-¿Seiya es ahora un zombie, Saori? - preguntó Shun, levantando la mano para atraer la mirada de la Diosa.

Saori no se dignó a contestarle.

-No seas idiota, Shun; lo que pasa es que ni siquiera en el Mundo Espiritual aguantan a Seiya – dijo Hyoga, con una media sonrisa.

Como Saori pensaba algo parecido (y se sentía culpable por eso) se enfureció con Hyoga.

-Vaya, Cisne Hyoga, veo que te ofreces de voluntario para ir a Asgard a ver qué hay de cierto en las palabras de Hilda.

A Hyoga se le borró la media sonrisa.

-¡Pero, Saori, si Shun empezó!

-Shun no empezó nada; tú te burlaste de aquel que tanto hizo por nosotros...

Saori se limpió una lágrima imaginaria, tratando de sentir lo que alguna vez sintió.

-Eso no es justo, Saori; no es culpa de Hyoga que el regreso de Seiya te arruine el noviazgo, emparejamiento, concubinato o lo que sea que tengas con mi hermano – reclamó Shun.

-¡Cómo te atreves! - exclamó Saori, mirando de reojo a Ikki.

-Pero si todos lo sabemos – repuso dulcemente Shun – No se hablan en público, evitan mirarse, tus pupilas se dilatan cuando aparece mi hermano, y él tiene una pantaleta tuya entre su ropa.

Ikki le pegó en la cabeza a su hermano, pero no dijo nada.

Saori maldijo mentalmente al Fénix por no tener la decencia de mostrar aunque fuera un poco de celos. Un diálogo como este le hubiera encantado a ella:

_-Y ahora, ¿a cuál de nosotros elegirás, Saori?_

_-No sé, Ikki, sabes que tú y yo..._

_-Yo no soy plato de segunda mesa, lo sabes bien._

Saori suspiró levemente y decidió que definitivamente no tenía criterio para elegir hombres.

-Seiya está vivo, está vivo... - decía Shiryu de vez en cuando, soltando más lágrimas.

Shun, que se había quedado meditando sobre el asunto, alzó la mano para preguntarle a Saori si Seiya ahora era un come-cerebros.

-¿Come-cerebros? - preguntó ella.

-Claro, los muertos-vivos comen cerebros. ¿Crees que él haya adoptado esa dieta?

-Vaya, Shun, parece que también quieres ser voluntario para acompañar a Hyoga, partirán esta tarde – dijo Saori con un tonito sarcástico insufrible, dándose media vuelta para marcharse.

-¡Yo quiero ir con ellos! - pidió Shiryu – Él es mi amigo, deseo ser el primero en verlo.

-Deberíamos llevar una buena cantidad de mascarillas, el olor debe ser nauseabundo, lleva más de quince años muerto – dijo Shun.

-¡Cállate, Andrómeda! Él es nuestro amigo, nuestro compañero de armas, nuestro hermano, ¿cómo puedes expresarte así de él? - rugió Shiryu, mirándolo amenazante.

Shun palideció un poco, pero defendió su postura:

-Las leyendas dicen que la tierra de Asgard es una de las frontera con el reino de la muerte; si Seiya volvió, es un zombie, y eso no puedes negarlo. ¿Me quieres culpar por buscar la manera de que el encuentro con un muerto-vivo sea menos traumática? Cuando te acerques a él, me vas a suplicar que te pase una mascarilla. A mí también me alegra, pero no por eso voy a cegarme a la realidad.

Shiryu resopló sin dignarse a contestar y se marchó siguiendo a Saori. Hyoga, que se había quedado en blanco cuando Saori le ordenó viajar a Asgard, volvió en sí y exclamó:

-¡Yo no puedo ir allá!

Ikki, que también estaba sumido en sus propios pensamientos, lo miró tristemente y le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

-Lo siento, Cisne, pero necesitaba desahogarme – le dijo a un aturdido Hyoga, mientras salía del salón.

Shun se arrodilló al lado de su amigo y le pasó la mano por la frente.

-Parece que Saori no es la única que le teme a su pasado – murmuró.

Fler se paseaba por el palacio, por las habitaciones de los invitados (que llegarían al día siguiente) y por el calabozo donde aún dormía Seiya. No es que no desearan atenderlo mejor, era que en verdad despedía un olor nauseabundo y nadie se atrevía a tenerlo cerca, sólo ella. Quizás el hecho de que tuviese una fuerte alergia crónica ayudaba a que no le sintiera tanto el hedor. El asunto es que sólo Fler se ocupaba de Seiya, aseándolo, cambiándole los almohadones de lugar y acompañándolo en su sueño. Claro que no pensaba en Seiya en esos momentos, sino en el hombre que le había roto el corazón hace más de diez años. El mantenerse ocupada con Seiya, con los preparativos para la visita, con lo que fuera, le impedía sentirse miserable.

Hilda, que a veces podía ser muy sabia, no habló con ella una palabra. Fler lo agradecía.

Tampoco le había dicho nada cuando pasó lo que pasó. Pero en ese momento, a Fler le habría agradado una palabra amable. Claro que Hilda nunca le reprochó lo sucedido.

_No me arrepiento de nada; o más bien, de casi nada_ – pensó Fler por enésima vez durante el día, limpiándole a Seiya la pus que le supuraba de un ojo.

Hyoga sudaba frío y sentía la frente ardiendo. Dos veces le alegó a Saori que tenía un ataque de meningitis, pero ésta se negó a escucharle. Shun lo tomó de la mano y lo ayudó a subir al avión.

Shiryu, que estaba molesto con ambos, se sentó lo más lejos que pudo y sacó una revista de sopas de letras para entretenerse durante el vuelo. Shun se sentó al lado de Hyoga y puso cara de "te escucho".

-Así que vamos a ver a Seiya, ¿no? - dijo nervioso Hyoga.

-Sí, pero a ti te altera la idea de ver a Fler. Vamos, cuenta qué pasó entre ustedes.

-No te importa – murmuró Hyoga, mirando por la ventana.

-Claro que no, pero tengo curiosidad – repuso Shun, sonriendo alegremente.

Rindiéndose a las ganas de saber, Shiryu se acercó.

-Yo también quisiera que lo contaras – confesó – Lo de ustedes fue muy raro. Cuando le preguntábamos a Saori por ti, ella sólo decía que estabas en misión de paz en Asgard, eras muy feliz y te ibas a quedar con Fler por un tiempo indefinido. Todo hacía pensar que Fler había logrado cazarte.

-Sí – dijo Shun – Llegaba a ser raro saber que eras feliz. Tú no eres en esencia una persona feliz, Hyoga. Eres depresivo crónico y cuando encuentras la felicidad, de inmediato buscas una manera de perderla para sentirte miserable y digno de compasión, porque...

Hyoga le dio un golpetazo en la cabeza.

-Deja de analizarme, doctor Freud. Y no estoy nervioso por Fler. De hecho, apenas me he acordado de ella en estos trece años, tres meses, diez días y quince horas que hemos estado separados. Digo, no me acuerdo de ella ni la he extrañado. Ella prefirió su posición social, su vida cómoda como princesa y a mí me dio lo mismo. Jamás la necesité. Ahora, por favor, ¿podríamos hablar de otro tema? Como, por ejemplo, de lo que vamos a hacer con Seiya cuando nos encontremos con él.

Shiryu de nuevo puso ojos soñadores.

-Nunca dudé de que si alguien podía vencer a la muerte, ese era mi amigo Seiya...

-Seiya el Zombie – murmuró Shun, ganándose un nuevo golpetazo en la cabeza.

Shun miró a Shiryu, molesto. ¿Qué ganaba al hacerse todas esas falsas ilusiones? Él se había documentado sobre los extraños casos de muertos que volvían a la vida. Los únicos testimonios modernos eran de los zombies de Centroamérica, que ni siquiera estaban muertos, sino que drogados. Y por lo que pudo leer en la Biblioteca del Santuario, los casos de los muertos-vivos de Asgard siempre tenían mal pronóstico.

Eran cadáveres que volvían a la vida. Su apariencia era la de muertos, olían como tales, y de vez en cuando aparecía en ellos la inteligencia. Una de las leyendas mencionaba que esos cadáveres duraban poco tiempo en el mundo humano, porque la Muerte siempre perseguía a aquellos que habían logrado fugarse, y los atrapaba.

Y Seiya había vuelto a la vida, pero como un zombie. Shun, a su pesar, sentía un poco de miedo. Seiya siempre había sido el mejor de todos ellos. Los buenos mueren jóvenes, decía el refrán. ¿Seguiría Seiya siendo el mismo?

Shiryu, por su parte, sólo deseaba abrazar a su amigo, cuidarlo y ayudarlo a recuperar su vida.

Hyoga, en cambio, no pensaba ni en Seiya ni en la misión; sólo recordaba a Fler, y lo mal que terminó todo para ellos.

Eran dos chicos menores de veinte años llenos de sueños y esperanzas. Ella era la princesa de Asgard y él, un simple caballero de Bronce (vencedor de innumerables batallas, sobreviviente de Inframundo, futuro dueño de la Armadura Dorada de Acuario, claro, pero sólo un caballero de Bronce).

Por eso es que el mundo se había empeñado en separarlos.

Él tuvo que vivir en Asgard por una temporada, en una de esas misiones eternas y ambiguas a las que enviaba Athena a sus elegidos de cuando en cuando; y aunque al principio se negó a quedarse en el palacio Walhalla, la insistencia de Fler, a pesar de la reticencia de Hilda, lo hizo cambiar de opinión.

Al menos no le dieron la habitación de Hagen, pensó una vez instalado.

No estaba acostumbrado a ese lujo. Alfombras en los pisos de piedra pulida, tapices en las murallas, gruesas cortinas, calefacción central... Él casi extrañaba su cabaña helada en Siberia.

No ayudaba en nada el que Saori no hubiese especificado la misión. Así que pasaba el tiempo vagando en los jardines evitando encontrarse con Fler. Y las noches, después de cenar, se dedicaba a mirar las estrellas y a reconocer las constelaciones.

Todo para tratar de no pensar en ella. Fler lo volvía loco, pero tenía muy clara su posición y no pensaba hacer el ridículo tratando de conquistar a esa rubia inalcanzable.

Pero la rubia inalcanzable no estaba dispuesta a dejarse vencer, y se le cruzaba por delante en cada ocasión. Así que Hyoga, de repente, se vio conversando con Fler todo el tiempo, acompañándola al pueblo, a recoger flores, ayudándola a hilar, a hornear, incluso jugando con ella en los pasillos del silencioso castillo.

Y ella era la que lo reconfortaba cuando caía en depresión, lo que le ocurría cada vez menos seguido. Cuando estaba con ella, casi no se sentía culpable de toda la muerte y destrucción que había creado entre aquellos que lo querían.

-Deberías alejarte de mí – decía él, de vez en cuando – Sólo traigo dolor a los que amo.

-Deberías componer canciones románticas – se burlaba ella – Tienes el don de deprimir a quien sea.

Hilda los miraba y trataba de poner el corazón duro. Jamás había visto a su hermana tan feliz, ni siquiera con Hagen. Pero ese amor entre su hermana y Hyoga no podía continuar. Llamaba casi a diario a Saori para preguntarle más detalles sobre la misión de Hyoga en Asgard, pero la Diosa de la Sabiduría sólo respondía con evasivas.

Porque a Hilda no le hubiera gustado saber que la misión de Hyoga en Asgard era enamorarse y ser feliz. A Saori le había parecido una estupenda idea, pues en esos tiempos estaba convencida de que su deber de Diosa era procurar la felicidad de sus caballeros.

Pasaron algunos meses y ya Hilda perdió la paciencia; Hyoga debía irse. La relación con Fler estaba demasiado seria. De hecho, había sorprendido a su hermana tatareando la marcha nupcial, y Hyoga le había preguntado cuál era el rito de matrimonio entre los prosélitos de Odín.

-¿Hasta dónde has llegado con él? - le preguntó una tarde, sorpresivamente.

Fler fingió demencia.

-¿Con quién?

-Tú lo sabes bien, Fler. Con ese plebeyo. Con Hyoga, el Caballero de Bronce. De Bronce, hermana. ¿Tú, la hermana de la sacerdotisa de Odín, princesa de Asgard, quieres unir tu valiosa vida a la de él?

Fler palideció de ira.

-Más bien pregúntate si él está dispuesto a unir su vida a una simple mortal como yo – repuso ella.

Hilda se dio cuenta de que debía cambiar de estrategia.

-Sólo lo estorbarías en su crecimiento como Santo de Athena, hermana. Él fue elegido para caballero de Cisne, y ahora que es soltero y libre, es enviado a múltiples misiones que le permitirán labrar su fortuna. Si te comportas como una egoísta, y te unes a él, lo condenarías a una vida de mediocridad. ¿Crees que él sería feliz viviendo como un simple ser humano en su pequeña cabañita de Siberia? ¿Serías tan cruel como para condenarlo a abandonar su amada Orden de Athena?

Fler la miró confundida. Hilda siguió atacando.

-Tú sabes que su destino es combatir el mal, sólo se siente completo cuando está luchando por la Diosa, tiene el derecho a cumplir sus sueños. ¿Y quieres que renuncie a todo eso sólo por hacerte feliz a ti?

-Pero yo... yo lo amo – murmuró Fler.

-¿Qué amor es ese, hermana, que pretende que el ser amado se despida de toda su esencia y deje de lado sus sueños?

Fler se sentó, tratando de pensar.

-Si lo amas, déjalo libre, él tiene una misión que cumplir en el mundo y tu amor terrenal no debe impedírselo.

-Él no querrá dejarme – dijo Fler.

-Pues entonces es tu deber obligarlo. Luego él te lo agradecerá.

Entonces Fler decidió que era su deber apartar a Hyoga de ella. Era por el bien de su amado.

Él la notó rara, pero creyó que era por los nervios de tener que hablar con su hermana y contarle que pensaban casarse.

Casarse. Era tan joven , lo sabía, pero realmente quería casarse con ella, mudarse a una tierra cálida (estaba harto del frío), conseguir un trabajo honesto y dedicarse a hacerla feliz, formar una familia con ella y convertirse en una persona común y corriente.

No tenía idea de cómo reaccionaría Athena cuando le confesara que deseaba dejar de lado su voto de fidelidad, pero no le importaba. Jamás en toda su vida se había sentido en paz consigo mismo, y ahora, por fin, junto a ella sentía que había encontrado su hogar.

Un hogar junto a Fler. Casi sentía que no lo merecía. No era digno de ella. ¿Qué pasaría cuando Fler se diera cuenta? Y ahora estaba tan callada... seguramente ella no estaba tan contenta como él con la idea de casarse e irse lejos de todo lo conocido.

Mientras estaba sumergido en esos sombríos pensamientos, Fler se había puesto de pie, con una expresión decidida en el rostro

Ella no se opondría al destino de Hyoga. Lo amaba demasiado como para arruinar su vida. Pero antes, deseaba demostrarle con hechos lo mucho que lo amaba, antes de que ambos se rompieran mutuamente el corazón.

Sin atreverse a mirarlo a la cara, le entregó una nota y luego huyó.

En la nota había sólo un corazón que decía "Tú y yo".

Hyoga sonrió, enternecido. Ella lo amaba, ¿cómo podía dudarlo?

Esa noche, Fler se bañó con sales perfumadas y se cepilló cien veces el cabello, hasta dejarlo suave y brillante. Hyoga siempre había admirado su pelo.

Esa sería su primera y última vez, y estaba dispuesta a hacerla memorable. No sabía mucho de la mecánica del asunto, pero era empeñosa y tenía esperanzas de que él supiera un poco más que ella.

Hyoga dormía a pata suelta cuando sintió el ataque. Acostumbrado a reaccionar rápido, lanzó un golpe contra el intruso, o más bien, la intrusa. Por suerte se contuvo justo antes de romperle la nariz.

Fler comenzó a reír histéricamente, mientras él le pedía mil perdones, hasta que se le ocurrió preguntarle cómo rayos andaba metiéndose en la cama de él en medio de la noche. Entonces ella, para acallarlo, le dio un beso.

Hyoga se desligó de ella, algo asustado.

-Fler, más vale que te vayas o aquí va a pasar algo que a ninguno de los dos le conviene.

Fler, por toda respuesta, lo abrazó y apoyó su cabeza en el pecho, ronroneando suavemente.

Por un instante, él pensó que estaba poseída por algún demonio depravado.

-Fler, ambos decidimos que lo mejor era esperar hasta el matrimonio – murmuró él, tratando de tranquilizarse.

Fler volvió a besarlo, y esta vez se recostó sobre él para impedirle alejarse de ella.

-Fler, si no paras vas a arrepentirte – trató de decir él, apartando las manos de la chica que se reía de él.

Ella se incorporó, se acomodó en las caderas de él (asustándolo un poco con la reacción de su cuerpo) y se sacó la fina camisa de dormir por la cabeza.

Hyoga cerró fuertemente los ojos, decidido a respetar a su novia hasta las últimas consecuencias.

-¿De verdad me encuentras tan repulsiva? - preguntó ella, con una nota de dolor en la voz.

Hyoga la miró, pero sus ojos se desviaron al torso de la chica, y de nuevo cerró los ojos para evitar la tentación.

-No es que te encuentre repulsiva, y lo sabes – repuso – pero ambos quedamos de acuerdo en esperar hasta la boda, y si tú perdiste la cabeza, yo voy a cuidarte de hacer algo de lo que te arrepentirás después.

No sonaba tan convencido como antes, y es que el agradable peso de la chica moviéndose suavemente sobre sus caderas estaba haciéndolo olvidar todos sus ideales.

-Los Santos de Athena debemos cumplir con nuestras promesas – dijo, tratando de apartar a la chica sin tocar demasiado.

-Sé que eres un Santo de Athena y que ese es tu destino – susurró ella – Pero, ¿no podríamos ser simplemente un hombre y una mujer, aunque fuera esta noche?

Hyoga no supo que responderle, su cerebro parecía haberse dormido. Lo único que atinó fue a abrir un poquito los ojos, sólo para darse cuenta de que sus manos habían comenzado a obrar por si mismas y acariciaban tímidamente las caderas de Fler.

Definitivamente, la piel de las caderas era más suave que la del rostro.

Dejó que sus manos subieran por la cintura de la chica, que lo miraba con timidez. Entonces, ella comenzó a desabotonarle el pijama.

Las manos de ella le hicieron cosquillas, así que se vengó haciéndole lo mismo. Ella rió y atacó con más fuerza. De pronto comenzaron a reír mientras seguían con las cosquillas, hasta perder el aliento y quedarse muy serios, mirándose con algo de miedo por lo que querían hacer.

Esta vez fue él quien comenzó el beso, largo y profundo, enredando sus dedos en los brillantes rizos de Fler. Ella acarició su nuca y su espalda, rogándole a todos los dioses que le dieran la valentía suficiente para llegar hasta el final.

La mañana los encontró abrazados, él reposando con una sonrisa de paz en el pecho de ella, y ella con los ojos muy abiertos, asustada por lo que ahora venía.

Hyoga abrió los ojos y besó el cuello de la chica.

-Buenos días, princesa – susurró en su oído, haciéndola estremecer de placer.

Y de miedo; seguramente pronto se borraría esa sonrisa de su rostro.

Fler sabía que no podía decirle a Hyoga las verdaderas razones para romper con él; con lo noble que él era, seguramente le mentiría y le diría que no deseaba seguir siendo un Santo de Athena. Al menos, Hilda la había convencido de eso.

Así que le dijo que lo había pensado mejor, que una princesa como ella no podía rebajarse a contraer matrimonio con un simple caballero de bronce, que no tenían futuro juntos, el dinero, la sociedad, la posición económica...

"Te advertí que esto pasaría", le dijo a Hyoga su conciencia depresiva.

Miró a Fler con expresión vacía y la dejó sola en la cama. Iba a irse sin decir nada, pero estaba demasiado furioso. Quería dañarla, que ella se sintiera tan miserable como él en ese momento.

-Así que sólo me usaste como un pedazo de carne – le dijo, tratando de sonar tranquilo -. Sólo fui uno más de tus amantes. Quién sabe a cuántos has engañado con tu carita de niña buena. Adiós, puta.

Fler no se esperaba eso. Sabía que él se enfadaría, pero no creyó que él acabara insultándola. Dolorida en el alma – y en el cuerpo – pensó en sacar la sábana y hacerle meter las narices en la perfecta prueba de su virginidad, pero no se decidió. Así que, envolviéndose en sábanas y mantas, abandonó la habitación lo más dignamente que pudo.

Hyoga dejó el palacio esa misma mañana. No se despidió de nadie. Al llegar a Japón, se presentó a Saori y le pidió una misión en algún país donde no hubiera mujeres.

Saori trató de sacarle la verdad de lo que había pasado, pero nada. Fue entonces que apareció una chica rubia llamada Anne, que le curó el alma por un par de meses, hasta que él se aburrió de ella. Luego vino otra, y otra, trató de regenerarse con Eri, luego con Sheena, hasta anduvo con June, pero en el fondo de su corazón él sabía que jamás podría curar realmente la herida que le dejó la primera y única rubia que lo hizo sentir un estropajo.

Claro que ahora, con el correr de los años, se había dado cuenta de que su comportamiento no fue para nada educado. Él había sido el primero para ella (y ella para él), no era tan ingenuo como para no darse cuenta de las señales de la virginidad de la chica. Haberla tratado de puta aún lo llenaba de vergüenza.

Y aquí iba, rumbo a Asgard, a encontrarse con ella... no, perdón, a buscar a Seiya que había vuelto del mundo de los muertos. Más le valía recordar la verdadera razón de su misión.

Pero, sin poder evitarlo, sacó su billetera y ahí, detrás de una foto de él y sus hermanos cuando niños, estaba el papel que alguna vez le había pasado ella, el corazón dibujado que decía "tú y yo".

-Oh, rayos... – murmuró.

* * *

><p>Nota de la autora: Es mi deber reconocer que me estoy inspirando descaradamente en la ídola Jane Austen, "Persuasión".<p>

Próximo capítulo (la otra semana):

Conoceremos a dos primas de Bud y Cid (o se escribe Syd? Lo averiguaré) que están buscando marido.

Veremos el encuentro entre Hyoga y Fler!

El reencuentro del zombie y Shiryu.

Hilda quiere conseguir pareja.

Seiya tiene hambre.

Eso.

Gracias por tener la paciencia de leer, nos vemos en una semana (o un mes).

Chau!


	2. Encuentros

Ha vuelto, segunda parte

-Nat, levántate – ordenó la madre, por milésima vez esa mañana.

Nat se revolvió un poco en la cama, y se tapó hasta las orejas.

-¿No eras tú quien quería pertenecer a los Guerreros de Odín? - preguntó la madre – Más vale que te levantes rápido.

-¡Es que hace tanto frío! - se quejó Nat – Y es demasiado temprano. Aún faltan varias horas para que amanezca.

-Tienes que irte antes de que los visitantes lleguen – repuso la madre – Ya te lo había advertido.

-Es injusto – dijo Nat, por fin comenzando a vestirse – Todos los chicos podrán ver a los visitantes, y yo no. Es porque mi padre es un extranjero, ¿verdad? ¡Por eso nadie me quiere!

-No es por eso, Nat – dijo la madre – Es porque necesitas unas vacaciones fuera del palacio. Irás al campo con los padres de Bud y te despejarás. Además, así...

-Así se forja el carácter. Ya me acostumbré a esa frase – refunfuñó Nat, tomándose la leche que la madre le había llevado a la cama.

La madre le dio un beso y Nat partió a sus vacaciones obligadas.

* * *

><p>Los habitantes de Asgard habían tomado como asunto nacional la visita de los Caballeros de Atenea. Adornaron con monos de nieve todo el camino desde el aeropuerto hasta el palacio y los decoraron con flores de hielo. También habían hecho unos cuantos carteles con escarcha, pero lamentablemente se les derritieron antes de que aparecieran los santos, que no pudieron apreciar el trabajo porque se habían quedado dormidos.<p>

Hilda los esperaba en la entrada principal del palacio. Junto a ella estaban dos chicas rubias de largos cabellos sedosos, y un hombre alto de cabello claro.

-Bienvenidos, Santos de Atenea – dijo Hilda, con una elegante reverencia – Permítanme presentarles a Bud de Arcor...

-Ya lo conocemos – dijo Shun, con otra reverencia.

-Ave – dijo misteriosamente Bud.

-Lo olvidaba – dijo Hilda, lanzándole a Shun una fría mirada – Y acá están, además, sin que yo lo planeara, las hermosas primas de Bud, Pamiana y Pominia.

Las hermosas primas sonrieron y saludaron con otra reverencia.

-Me alegra que Atenea haya enviado tan prontamente a sus Santos – dijo Hilda – Me imagino que están ansiosos de ver a nuestro reaparecido Seiya, ¿verdad?

-Por favor, Lady Hilda, eso sería magnífico – repuso Shiryu ansiosamente.

-¡Qué hermosa voz! - dijo una de las primas.

-¡Y qué varonil apostura! - dijo la otra.

-Es gay – dijo Shun tranquilamente – Y mi pareja.

Tomó la mano del sorprendido Dragón y se recargó contra su hombro, sin tener la decencia de sonrojarse ante las incrédulas miradas de todos.

-¿Tú, gay? - preguntó Hilda, que ya había oído hablar de él.

-Todos tenemos nuestros secretos – repuso él sin inmutarse.

Las primas se habían recuperado pronto de la impresión y ya habían agarrado a Hyoga, una de cada brazo. Él casi no se había cuenta, preocupado como estaba de buscar a Fler.

-Bueno, síganme por acá para que veamos de inmediato a nuestro huésped tan especial – dijo Hilda en tono alterado, llevándolos hacia el calabozo.

-¿Cómo demonios se te ocurrió decir que éramos pareja? - le reclamó Shiryu a Shun en el oído.

-Me lo agradecerás algún día – respondió Shun – Esas dos chicas tienen escrito "cazamaridos" por todas partes. Sólo me aseguraba de que pudieras dedicarte cien por ciento a Seiya. De otro modo, esas chicas te habrían quitado mucho tiempo.

Shiryu asintió, tratando de encontrarle alguna lógica al argumento de Shun. Pero dejó de pensar apenas Hilda mandó a abrir las puertas del calabozo.

Un apestoso hedor llenó el pasillo. Automáticamente todos se taparon la nariz. Shun sacó una mascarilla y con cara de triunfo se la puso.

Seiya estaba reposando en una gran cama blanca. Una mujer de apretado moño negro vigilaba su sueño. Ella se mostró desconcertada al verlos.

-Mi hermana Fler ha cuidado bien de él – dijo Hilda, señalándola mientras cubría su nariz con el manto.

Hyoga, incrédulo, observó por breves instantes a la mujer flaca y de pelo negro que se encontraba junto a él.

Fler lo miró molesta y apretó los labios.

Shiryu se acercó a ella y le tomó las manos.

-Gracias, gracias, princesa Fler, por haber cuidado de mi amigo Seiya – dijo, con una lágrima en el ojo izquierdo.

Fler sólo inclinó la cabeza. Hyoga, aún rodeado de las gemelas, se negaba a mirarla nuevamente, manteniendo la vista fija en Seiya.

-Bien, los dejaré solos – anunció Hilda después de un rato de silencio - ¿Vamos, Bud, chicas? Démosles algo de privacidad a los Santos de Atenea.

Salió precipitadamente, ansiosa por respirar.

-Ave – dijo Bud antes de irse.

Las chicas siguieron a su primo, llevándose a Hyoga, quien no opuso resistencia.

Fler respiró de alivio.

Shiryu se acercó a Seiya y comenzó a acariciarle la frente.

-Seiya, amigo... - murmuró.

-Cuidado con la secreción de los ojos – advirtió Fler – Cuesta mucho sacarse el olor.

-Y parece que tiene un poco de moquillo en la frente – dijo Shun.

-Sí, pero se queja si se lo limpio – aclaró ella.

Shiryu no los oía demasiado, preocupado como estaba de mirar a su amigo.

-¿Cómo lo alimentas? - preguntó Shun.

-Casi nunca se despierta, así que mediante una sonda le entrego los nutrientes necesarios. Aunque no estoy segura de si le sirven demasiado. Lo que mejor me resultó fue limpiarle con alcohol el ombligo, dejó de secretar pus casi al instante.

-¿Y habla cuando despierta? ¿O es el típico zombie que babea y dice "Pjaaaaa"? - preguntó Shun, haciendo la mímica de zombie.

A Fler se le salió una risita. A Shun le gustó como le cambiaba la expresión del rostro.

-No, de hecho habla y conversa de repente, unos cuantos segundos. Aunque me llama Pandora, no sé por qué...

Shun rió fuertemente y Seiya se quejó en sueños.

-No hagan ruido – pidió Shiryu – Déjenlo descansar...

-...en paz – susurró Shun. Fler ahora rió abiertamente. Shun la miró con simpatía.

-¿No eras rubia? - le preguntó Shun.

Fler apretó los labios.

-Me aburrió ese color – dijo ella después de un rato. Shun no insistió en el tema. Pero la hizo reír más veces con chistes de zombies susurrados en su oído, para que Shiryu no los retara por perturbar el sueño del Seiya.

Descubrió que era divertido hacerla reír.

Dos horas después, Shiryu y Shun dejaban el calabozo y respiraban aliviados el aire más puro del pasillo. Fler se quedó, pues tenía que asear al paciente.

-No es tan terrible como esperaba – comentó Shun.

Shiryu lo miró con ojos relampagueantes.

-¿Cómo que no es tan terrible? - lo retó – Está inconsciente, pudriéndose en vida, no sabemos cuál es su verdadero estado mental, podría haber perdido la cabeza... ¿Y dices que no es tan terrible

-Al menos no está encerrado en una jaula tratando de devorar cerebros – repuso Shun, encogiéndose de hombros.

Un criado los esperaba afuera. Este los guió hasta un salón donde aguardaban Hilda y otras personas elegantemente vestidas.

-¡Ah! Los esperaba para tomar un refrigerio – dijo Hilda - ¿Cómo encontraron a nuestro pequeño paciente?

-Aún falta mucho para entregar un diagnóstico – dijo Shiryu, sentándose cerca de la chimenea.

-Eso significa que nos tendrán acá por lo menos un par de semanas – aclaró Shun, sentándose al lado de Hilda, quien le arrojó una seductora y calculadora mirada.

Hablaron del clima y otras menudencias, hasta que apareció Fler con expresión feliz.

-Ha despertado – anunció.

Shun y Shiryu se miraron y siguieron a Fler de vuelta al calabozo.

Seiya estaba sentado en la cama, sujetándose un ojo. Les sonrió con alegría al verlos.

-¿Shun, Shiryu? ¿En verdad son ustedes? - preguntó con voz algo gutural.

Ellos se obligaron a no taparse la nariz al sentir el olor a tumba.

-¡Seiya! Me parece un sueño que estés acá con nosotros – dijo Shiryu, precipitándose a tomarle la mano.

-No aprietes tan fuerte, Shiryu – pidió Fler – Que puedes romperle la piel, la tiene muy frágil.

Seiya miró atentamente a Shiryu.

-¿Son arrugas las que veo ante mí? - le preguntó, juguetón.

-Los años no pasan en vano – respondió Shun desde un costado de la cama.

Seiya lo estudió un largo rato.

-Tú no te pareces tanto al Shun que conocí – dijo muy serio – No veo el corazón puro que alguna vez tuviste.

-Repito, Seiya, los años no pasan en vano – le contestó Shun, algo ofendido.

Seiya le sonrió

-Supongo que todo cambia – dijo - ¿Cuántos años han pasado desde que me fui?

-Casi quince – respondió suavemente Shiryu, ordenándole un poco el cabello.

Seiya lanzó un silbido de admiración.

-No pensé que tantos... para mí sólo han sido algunos días, creo... es todo tan confuso...

-No te exijas – pidió Shiryu – Descansa y trata de dormir, nosotros estamos acá para ti.

-¿Y Saori? - preguntó él , ansiosamente.

Shiryu y Shun se miraron, nerviosos.

-No pudo venir. Sus obligaciones... - empezó Shun.

-Claro, sus obligaciones – apoyó Shiryu.

-Estoy impaciente por verla. - dijo Seiya – Esos días raros sólo podía pensar en ella. Es curioso como pasan las cosas, ¿no? Ahora ella casi podría ser mi madre. Pero a mí no me importa. Ojalá que a ella tampoco. ¿Y tu hermano, Shun?

-¿Ikki? Oh, ya lo conoces, anda por aquí y por allá – respondió Shun, sacándole un gusano a Seiya de la oreja para disimular su turbación.

-¿Y Hyoga?

-Vino con nosotros, pero unas chicas lo están distrayendo. Tenía muchas ganas de venir a verte – respondió Shiryu.

-¿Hyoga, con chicas? Me alegro, eso demuestra que está dejando atrás su complejo de Edipo. ¿Cuándo creen que podamos volver a Grecia? Fler es muy amable, pero...

-Sí, luego... - interrumpió Shiryu.

-En cuanto dejes de secretar podredumbre – explicó Shun, con cero tacto. Seiya lo miró, algo sentido.

-Definitivamente, tú no eres el mismo – murmuró después de un rato.

Se recostó y cerró los ojos.

-Lady Fler, ¿podrías pedirle a los Santos de Atenea que me dejen sólo por un momento? Y tú también vete, por favor, que quiero dormir.

Shiryu miró con reproche a Shun ,que sólo se encogió de hombros y fingió autoahorcarse, provocando una sonrisa de Fler.

Shun descubrió que le gustaba mucho que Fler le sonriera.

Dejaron la habitación en silencio, después de desearle las buenas noches a Seiya. Este esperó que cerraran la puerta, se levantó de la cama y observó las estrellas a través de la ventana.

-Querida Saori, muy pronto estaré a tu lado – susurró.

Luego se lanzó sobre una rata que andaba desprevenida por el piso, la ahorcó y le chupó el cerebro.

Un criado los esperaba afuera nuevamente, para guiarlos a otro salón donde Hilda y unos cortesanos aguardaban para pasar la velada. Fler, después de asegurarse de que Hyoga no estaba, aceptó quedarse.

Hilda se dedicó a interrogar a Shiryu acerca de su supuesta relación con Shun, Se notaba que no les creía nada. Shiryu, molesto ante la situación pero decidido a no convertirse en presa de las ansias matrimoniales de ninguna doncella de Asgard, mantuvo la versión original.

Shun, en cambio, dedicó todo el rato a gastarle bromas a Fler. Los cortesanos, que observaban todo con el objetivo de chismear después, comentaban entre ellos que era la primera vez que la veían reír con un hombre. Claro, la primera vez después de "aquello".

-Es muy tarde – dijo Hilda después de un tiempo – Debemos ir a dormir. Pero antes tenemos que agradecer a los dioses por el día que nos regalaron.

Todos se pusieron de pie. Shun y Shiryu se miraron extrañados.

-¿Le agradecemos a Odín, o a Atenea? - susurró Shun.

-Haz lo que hagamos nosotros – le indicó Fler.

Hilda miró a todas partes, algo molesta.

-¿Las hermosas Pominia y Pamiana no están para ayudarme en los rezos?

-No, Lady Hilda, pero está su hermana Fler – dijo un anciano. Hilda no le hizo caso.

-Entonces tendré que recitar las letanías yo sola – anunció. Y comenzó a cantar con voz aguda, recitando los dones que Odín entregó a su pueblo y el orden en que fueron recibidos.

Lo hacía muy rápido, así que los doscientos tres dones fueron recitados en dos minutos, lo suficiente para que nadie se aburriera.

-Seguramente las chicas se entretuvieron con ese galán rubio, ese llamado Hyoga – dijo Hilda, mirando a Fler con intención macabra – Él se veía muy interesado en ellas, ¿no crees, hermana?

Fler la ignoró y llamó a los caballeros de Atenea para mostrarles su habitación.

Se veía molesta y no les habló, por más morisquetas que Shun realizó en honor a ella tratando de hacerla reír.

Los tres tenían la misma habitación. Era algo así como una suite, con un pequeño recibidor y tres camas en un dormitorio más grande.

Shun y Shiryu se sentaron en silencio un buen rato, cada uno sumido en sus propios pensamientos.

Shun trataba de comprender qué le había pasado con Fler. A él no le gustaban las mujeres flacas y severas. Le gustaban alegres y totalmente inconscientes. ¿Entonces, por qué lo único que deseaba era que llegara la mañana para volver a conversar con ella? Al menos, seria más agradable cuidar a Seiya con la serena compañía de Fler. Ah, y Shiryu, ese sentimental sin remedio. Lo mucho que iba a sufrir cuando le contara a Seiya el amancebamiento entre su hermano y Saori.

Shiryu, precisamente, pensaba en el dolor que sentiría Seiya al enterarse de los sentimientos actuales de Saori. ¿Cómo explicarle que la encarnación de la diosa de la Sabiduría había cambiado de opinión con respecto a él? ¿Qué pensaría al saber que ella había cambiado un Pegaso apasionado por un Fénix rebelde? Shiryu no estaba dispuesto a realizar ese sucio trabajo. ¿Cómo, en nombre de Atenea, podría ayudar a romperle el corazón a su mejor amigo? De pronto, Shiryu se levantó de un salto y fue a llamar por teléfono.

-Shunrei amenazó con matarme si no la llamaba – anunció.

-Y deberíamos hablarle a Saori, además – dijo Shun, estirando perezosamente los brazos - ¿Y dónde se habrá metido Hyoga? ¿Se lo habrán comido las gemelas?

En eso, Hyoga abrió la puerta. Se lo veía muy entusiasmado.

-¡Adivinen lo que hice! - exclamó.

-Te acostaste con las gemelas – repuso Shun.

Hyoga lo miró con extrañeza.

-¿Te acostaste con las gemelas? - preguntó Shiryu, escandalizado.

-¿Cómo estuvo? - preguntó Shun.

-Tendremos suerte si no sale un incidente internacional de esto – dijo Shiryu.

-La verdad es que me esperaba algo así, pero en un par de semanas, y por separado – dijo reflexivamente Shun – con tu obsesión por las rubias, eso era cosa de tiempo. ¿Pero con las dos? ¿Y en un lugar como este, tan conservador? Ni yo lo hubiese hecho – afirmó Shun.

-¿Cómo fue que llegamos a hablar de esto? - preguntó Hyoga, confundido – No, no me he acostado con las gemelas. Yo me encontré con Bud, y...

-¿Te acostaste con Bud? - interrumpió Shun. Shiryu se rió bajito. Hyoga le lanzó una gélida mirada a Shun y decidió pasar por alto la interrupción.

– No, ni con Bud ni con las gemelas. Ellas me pasearon por todos los jardines, hasta que llegamos a la Casa de Balder, donde los futuros Guerreros entrenan.

-¿Y lo hicieron ahí? - preguntó Shun.

-¡Te dije que no lo hicimos! Bueno, yo quise entrar a ver y resulta que Bud era el maestro. Me dijo "Ave" y me preguntó si queríamos entrenar mañana con los chicos. Yo le contesté que sí, así que mañana nos toca levantarnos a las cinco de la mañana para desayunar con ellos y ver los entrenamientos. ¿No es magnífico?

Hyoga se veía tan feliz que no tuvieron ánimo de decirle que no querían hacerlo.

-Me parece excelente tener la oportunidad de ver un centro de educación como ese – dijo Hyoga, entusiasmado – Nosotros deberíamos imitarlo, juntar a todos los aprendices en un solo centro en vez de enviarlos a distintas partes del mundo. Podríamos evitar el problema de maestros poco aptos, o de aprendices maltratados por sus compañeros, o...

-Pues nosotros estuvimos con Seiya. Ya despertó y quiere ver a Saori. Fler lo ha cuidado muy bien – interrumpió Shun, como quien no quiere la cosa.

-¿Fler estaba ahí? Casi ni la reconocí, tan cambiada estaba – respondió Hyoga, fingiendo un profundo interés en el decorado de las paredes.

-Era difícil reconocerla, si se tiñó el pelo – aceptó Shun – ¿Cuándo vamos a llamar a Saori, Shiryu?

-Quizás mejor mañana. No hay prisa – repuso el aludido, bostezando – Mañana debemos levantarnos a la madrugada, así que a dormir.

Mientras, en el dormitorio de las gemelas estas charlaban mientras Fler las peinaba.

-¡Hyoga es perfecto! - dijo una de las gemelas.

-Más que perfecto. Será el marido ideal.

-Para mí.

-No, para mí; él me besó.

-¡A mí también! - dijo la otra, y miró con odio a la primera. Luego se encogieron de hombros, y rieron.

Fler había palidecido. Tenía ganas de preguntarles si él había preguntado por ella, pero si las besó a las dos, era obvio que no.

-Bueno – dijo una gemela – Una se queda con él, y la otra trata de volver normal a uno de los gays.

-De acuerdo. Y el que sobre, para Hilda – rió la otra gemela – Lamentablemente no quedará ninguno para Fler – añadió, despreciativa.

-Cuéntanos algo de él, Fler. Supimos que pasó unos días acá hace como trece años.

-Nosotras éramos demasiado jóvenes en ese tiempo. No lo recordamos.

-Y él apenas te recuerda a ti. Nos dijo que estabas tan cambiada que no te hubiera reconocido jamás.

-Pero él sigue igual de guapo que hace trece años. ¿Verdad, Fler?

Fler sólo asintió. Sí, los años habían sido generosos con Hyoga. El tiempo sólo lo había mejorado. El rebelde cabello largo había sido recortado, pero sin perder su estilo, y estaba incluso algo más alto y de apostura más elegante. En cambio, ella... ella se había dejado estar, estaba más flaca que una escoba y su rostro tenía una expresión de amargura permanente. Además del pelo negro, claro.

Es que no podía seguir con pelo rubio. Se desesperaba al pensar que su brillante cabello era lo que más le gustaba a Hyoga, así que se había deshecho de él, creyendo que de esa manera sería más fácil olvidarlo. Lamentablemente, eso se le hizo imposible.

Las gemelas seguían parloteando sin hacerle caso a Fler, que se levantó y salió de la habitación, para ir a pasear al jardín.

-Odín... ¿por qué me envías esta prueba? - susurró.

Hyoga, que también trataba de espantar sus pensamientos en el jardín, la oyó y se escondió detrás de un arbusto. La contempló como paseaba entre rosales marchitos por el frío, tratando de ver en esa mujer de rostro severo y vestido sin adornos a la alegre jovencita rubia que le había robado el corazón.

Todo el día había pensado en ella. Las dos gemelas lo aburrían con su cháchara insustancial, sólo lograban que las comparara con Fler y cómo lo hacía reír con sus ideas disparatadas. Las había besado buscando algo de olvido, pero sólo sirvió para recordar los besos de Fler, y la única noche que pasaron juntos.

Sería tan fácil ahora salir de su escondite y hablar con ella, pedirle perdón por haberla ofendido hace tantos años, tratar de recobrar viejos tiempos... porque era obvio que ella no se había casado. Él ya había mirado cuidadosamente sus dedos, sin encontrar rastro de ningún anillo. Pero la vergüenza mezclada con el orgullo fueron mayores y no se atrevió a hablar con ella. Ya habría tiempo mañana.

Al día siguiente Hyoga despertó a Shun y Shiryu, que se prepararon lentamente y sin decir una sola palabra, pero lanzando miradas asesinas al Cisne.

-Hemos pasado cosas peores, no es adecuado que guerreros curtidos como ustedes se quejen por levantarse a esta hora – les dijo él, muy feliz.

-Puede ser – dijo Shun – pero ahora no estamos salvando al mundo, ni a Atenea. Sólo vamos a que nos miren un montón de futuros guerreros que no se interesarán por nosotros.

Pero se equivocaba. Los chicos estaban sumamente emocionados de recibir en la Casa de Balder a tres guerreros famosos y archiconocidos. Les tenían preparado un desayuno de campeones con dulces y emparedados, además de discursos y exhibiciones de lucha simulada.

Eran sólo siete, pero hacían tanto ruido como cincuenta jovencitos.

-¡Ave, Santos de Atenea! - dijo Bud, saludandolos con los brazos abiertos.

-¡Ave! - exclamaron los futuros guerreros.

Los Santos de Atenea miraron azorados a los jovencitos y se sentaron en tres sillas altas que estaban en un pequeño escenario.

-Comenzaremos con los discursos – dijo Bud – Primero recibiremos a Sigmund, que hablará sobre la amistad...

Y siguió una larga serie de discursos sentidos y adornados de figuras retóricas, que los chicos recitaban con lágrimas en los ojos y voces temblorosas. Eran tan emotivos, que hasta los adormilados Shun y Shiryu se emocionaron.

Hyoga tomaba notas para comentarlas con Saori.

Luego empezaron exhibiciones de poderes y combates simulados. Los chicos demostraron gran dominio de su energía y cero talento para simular. Todos acabaron con los codos pelados, rodillas hinchadas y ojos moreteados, pero felices.

Hyoga se horrorizó un poco ante tanta violencia, pero recordó que a esa edad los huesos son de chicle.

Shun y Shiryu aplaudían alegremente a los chicos y empezaban a pensar que había sido una buena idea asistir a ese entrenamiento.

De pronto, una figurilla delgada llegó corriendo y entró jadeando por el esfuerzo realizado. Bud, al darse cuenta, palideció y se puso de pie.

-¿Nat? ¿No estabas de vacaciones en el castillo de mis padres?

-Sí, pero Set me contó de la visita de los guerreros de la diosa Atenea, así que me vine – explicó Nat, arreglándose el corto cabello rubio y dedicándoles una deslumbrante sonrisa a los homenajeados.

Bud lanzó una amenazante mirada a Set, que se hundió con expresión culpable en su asiento.

-Sólo quería que se sintiera mal por no estar acá – murmuró Set.

Nat caminó tratando de parecer solemne e hincó la rodilla en tierra frente a los Santos de Atenea.

-Permitidme saludaros, oh, Guerreros de la diosa Atenea. Para mí será un honor demostrarle lo mucho que nuestro maestro Bud nos ha enseñado.

-Ya hicimos las exhibiciones, Nat – dijo Set, sonriendo cruelmente.

-¿Por qué no les dijiste que me esperaran? ¡Te avisé que llegaría como a las diez! - se quejó Nat – Ah, ya sé. Temías que te venciera, como lo hago siempre – añadió con tono burlón.

-No creo que a nuestros visitantes les agrade ver una discusión como esta – dijo Bud, nervioso – Así que deberías irte, Nat. A tu madre no le gustará saber que anduviste por acá. Y nadie quiere que tu madre se enoje, ¿no? - los chicos negaron con la cabeza, alarmados - Así que todos guardaremos silencio al respecto, ¿verdad, jóvenes aprendices?

Los jóvenes aprendices estaban muy de acuerdo. Todos le temían a la mamá de Nat.

Nat apretó los puños y sus ojos azules relampaguearon.

-No es justo.- dijo – Siempre me dejan de lado porque mi padre es un extranjero.

Al oír esto, Hyoga sintió una corriente de empatía hacia Nat.

-Yo también fui un hijo de padre extranjero en una tierra extraña – dijo – Y creo que no debería haber distinciones entre guerreros. Si su padre es extranjero, esto no debería ser motivo de discriminación.

Se había puesto de pie al decir estas palabras, y su voz sonó tan sentida que se ganó un aplauso de los chicos.

-¿Y quién discrimina a Nat? - se quejo Set – Nadie, y eso que no debería estar entre nosotros, porque Nat es...

-Una persona muy especial, como todos nosotros – cortó Bud, mirando severamente a Set y advirtiéndole con la mirada que cualquier palabra podría ser usada en su contra.

Nat, en cambio, contemplaba feliz al Santo que había salido en su defensa. Shiryu, incómodo con la tensión en el ambiente, jugueteaba con su torta y Shun miraba a Hyoga y a Nat alternativamente, con una sospecha que crecía en su cabeza pero que aún no encontraba asidero lógico.

-Entonces Nat se queda – decidió Hyoga, sonriéndole. Nat miró desafiante a Set, que le sacó la lengua.

-Pero... - comenzó a decir Bud.

-No creo que su madre se moleste – dijo Hyoga, guiñándole un ojo a Nat, que se puso feliz.

-Entonces, permítanme hacerles mi exhibición de futuro guerrero – dijo Nat, y se colocó en medio del lugar -. Cuando sea grande, me llamaré "Tormenta de Hielo". Me gusta el hielo y puedo manejarlo bien; de hecho, soy quien mejor lo hace.

Algo en el tono orgulloso de Nat hizo que Shiryu le prestara atención.

Nat movió cadenciosamente los brazos, haciendo que de ellos salieran pequeños destellos blancos. Luego los unió, para formar remolinos de hielo. Los lanzó a la silla de Set, que se apartó justo antes de quedar congelado.

Shiryu miró a Nat y a Hyoga, también tratando de confirmar una sospecha.

-¡Me las vas a pagar, Nat! - gruñó Set, furioso.

-Cuando quieras. No le temo a nada, mi poder es superior al de todos los demás – afirmó Nat, sonriendo con arrogancia – Soy un ser superior – dijo al final.

-Pues el ser superior debería saber que su madre vendrá a las diez y media con las pizzas – advirtió Bud.

Nat palideció, tratando de mantener la expresión de autoconfianza.

-Mejor me voy – decidió. Era verdad que no le temía a nada, pero eso no incluía a su madre.

Se despidió de todos y se preparó para irse, pero Hyoga le tomó un brazo.

-No te preocupes, Nat. Hoy haremos ejercicios de natación en el frío, creo que puedes quedarte. ¿Cómo se va a molestar tu madre? Hablaré con ella.

De inmediato, los chicos comenzaron a reír.

-La mamá de Nat no permitirá eso – dijo uno.

-Nat no va a nadar con nosotros. Por lo menos, no cuando anda con "eso". Por algo tuvo que irse estos días al campo – afirmó otro.

-Siempre que está con "eso", debe irse al campo – añadió Set.

-¡No estoy en el campo por "eso"! - rugió Nat, desafiante -. Mi madre me mandó y dijo que era para forjar mi carácter. Y sí, puedo nadar tan bien como cualquiera. Y hasta mejor.

-¿Y sin camisa? - se burló Set.

Nat enrojeció.

-¡Claro que puede nadar sin camisa! ¿Acaso creen que por ser de padre extranjero es menos capaz que ustedes? - dijo Hyoga, molesto.

-No es por eso – dijo Bud, nervioso.

-¿Y por qué?

-Porque es una chica – repuso secamente Fler, desde la puerta.- ¿Y tú no estabas en el campo, Nat?

-¿Cómo querías que me perdiera la visita de los guerreros de Atenea, mamá? - reclamó Nat.

-Ya te lo dije – respondió Fler – Forja el carácter.

Shun y Shiryu se miraron y ambos se dieron cuenta de que el otro se había dado cuenta.

Continuará...

Notas de la autora: Gracias por leer! Supongo que ya saben de qué se dieron cuenta Shun y Shiryu.

Quedan dos capítulos!

Próximo capítulo:

El nombre de Nat.

Hilda tiene frío.

Seiya se entera de ciertas cosas...

¿Se dará cuenta Hyoga de lo que se dieron cuenta los demás?

Y mucho más...


	3. Idiota

Disclaimer: los santos de Atenea pertenecen a su creador, Kurumada, que no sabe que existo, afortunadamente, o me demandaría por difamación.

Ha vuelto, tercera parte

Fueron todos juntos al lago; Hyoga caminaba junto a Nat, que le contaba de los entrenamientos. Él sonreía, pero Shun, que lo miraba de vez en cuando, notó que la sonrisa más bien parecía una parálisis facial.

-¿Crees que se haya dado cuenta? – le susurró a Shiryu en la oreja. Todos pusieron cara de ternura al ver este gesto de intimidad en "la pareja especial".

-No lo creo; es algo lento para estas cosas – contestó el Dragón, mirando con cuidado las rocas que rodeaban el lago. Una vez elegida la correcta, lanzó unos cuantos golpes y le dio forma de trampolín. Les explicó a los chicos cómo se utilizaba ese artilugio y, dado que ellos no comprendían, se despojó de su camisa e hizo una demostración práctica de una clavada olímpica.

Todos aplaudieron asombrados; pero Hyoga se ganó la gratitud de todos cuando, con un par de lanzamientos de hielo, armó un magnífico tobogán con tres vueltas suicidas que caían en medio del lago.

Shun, para no ser menos, armó olitas en el lago. Pero no tuvieron la aceptación del tobogán y el trampolín.

Los chicos difícilmente podrían olvidar ese día.

Estaban acostumbrados sobre todo a relacionar el poder con la lucha y la violencia, pero esa mañana descubrieron que los dones del cosmos servían para mucho más.

Set, que era algo aturdido, de repente se quedaba mirando a Nat y a Hyoga, que comían pizza sentados en una roca.

-¿Alguien les ha dicho que ustedes son…? –comenzó, pero un codazo atinado de Bud lo dejó sin aliento, justo a tiempo. Con una capacidad envidiable para ignorar lo evidente, Hyoga y Nat se encogieron de hombros y terminaron su pizza. Luego, con total desprecio a la tradición popular que prohibía bañarse después de comer, Hyoga empujó a Nat al lago, salpicando a Shun, que se alejó de los molestosos.

Fler miraba a Nat, que se lanzaba del trampolín, cayendo siempre con el estómago o el pecho; se notaba que le dolía, pero la chiquilla era terca y volvía a intentarlo. Hyoga también miraba a la jovencita, con una expresión inescrutable.

-¿Se habrá dado cuenta? – murmuró Shun al oído de Fler, sentándose al lado de ella.

-¿Quién? ¿Dónde? ¿De qué? – preguntó ella, tratando de fingir que no sabía de qué hablaba.

-Oh, vamos, puedes confiar en mí – dijo él, guiñándole un ojo.

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que deseo confiar en ti? – repuso ella, desviando la mirada.

-Creo que necesitas confiar en alguien. Todos necesitamos contar nuestros problemas.

-Vete a conversar con tu novio – dijo ella, molesta.

-Se fue a visitar a Seiya; se sentía culpable por divertirse mientras nuestro amigo se pudre de a poco. Vamos, Fler; confía en mí.

Ella lo miró largo rato; luego volvió a contemplar a su hija.

-No le quise contar a Hilda de mi embarazo – susurró ella – porque sabía que me obligaría a abandonar a mi hija. Se lo conté cuando ya era demasiado tarde para eso, cuando Nat ya había sido presentada a Odín y era parte de nuestra familia. Por supuesto, eso logró que Hilda me despojara de mi condición de sacerdotisa menor. Pero ya no pudo hacer nada para apartarme de mi hija.

-¿Por qué no le contaste nada a Hyoga?

-Tuvimos un malentendido antes de que él se fuera; mi orgullo me impidió decirle lo de Nat. ¡Estaba tan molesta con él! Sólo deseaba que mi hija se pareciera únicamente a mí… pero salió a él. No me dejó olvidarlo. Quizás por eso la amé más – concluyó con una sonrisa triste.

-Por algo la llamaste como la madre de Hyoga – comentó Shun.

-Hyoga adoraba a su madre y se me hizo justo que su hija compartiera su nombre. Alguna vez quise decirle todo a Hyoga, pero los años pasaron tan rápido, y yo tenía tanto que hacer… me convertí en una servidora más del palacio, el ama de llaves de Hilda, obedeciéndola en todo con tal de que Nat estuviera bien.

Shun le sonrió y miró a Nat, que chapoteaba junto a Hyoga, el que seguía con la sonrisa de parálisis facial.

-Entonces, ¿crees que se habrá dado cuenta? – preguntó Shun.

-Me da miedo pensarlo – murmuró ella.

-Tal vez deberías decírselo. Él tiene derecho a saber – afirmó Shun.

Ella se mordió los labios y suspiró.

-Lo sé. Voy a hablar con él.

Shiryu estaba contra la pared del calabozo, contemplando horrorizado a Seiya. El Pegaso lo miraba con una mezcla de vergüenza y desafío.

-No hago nada malo. Sólo trato de pensar mejor, Shiryu. Con la comida regular me siento perdido en un infierno. Cuando como esto, todo cambia. Mi cerebro trabaja mejor. Hasta siento que me pudro menos.

Shiryu, poco a poco, fue tranquilizándose y se despegó de la pared, tratando de comprender a su amigo.

-Pensemos, pensemos… - dijo Shiryu – Tu cerebro necesita cerebros, eso es lógico. Las neuronas se alimentan de neuronas, ya que son células que no pueden reproducirse… Es lógico. Absolutamente lógico y científico. Nada de que horrorizarme. Nada.

El sonido de Seiya chupando otro cerebro lo hizo estremecer.

-Fler me había estado dando sesos de las reses que sacrifican para Odín, pero creo que nada iguala un cerebro fresco –afirmó Seiya.

-No le digamos a Shun cuál es tu nueva dieta – dijo Shiryu, resignado - . No podría aguantar su estúpida sonrisita de superioridad. Mejor ocultemos los restos.

-He calculado que con cinco cerebros pequeños al día podría dejar de pudrirme y de supurar en unas dos semanas – repuso Seiya -. Quizás en ese entonces podríamos viajar a Grecia para ver a Saori – siguió diciendo con expresión soñadora.

-Siempre y cuando podamos explicar la desaparición de tantas ratas – observó Shiryu.

-Claro, como todo el mundo se preocupa de las ratas – se burló Seiya.

Fler llegó en ese momento. Seiya ocultó rápidamente el último cadáver bajo la cama.

Ella venía extrañamente nerviosa.

-Seiya, lamento no haber estado en la mañana, yo…

-No te preocupes, Fler – respondió él, con una amplia sonrisa – Tuve cosas en qué entretenerme.

Shiryu tosió, nervioso.

-Y tendré que ausentarme esta tarde, soy una pésima anfitriona…

-Shun y yo lo acompañaremos, no te preocupes – afirmó Shiryu. Shun, que iba entrando con una mascarilla, asintió.

-Ustedes dos son un amor – dijo Fler, feliz.

Se quedó con ellos un par de horas, ordenando el calabozo mientras Seiya dormía. Conversó y bromeó con ellos, tratando de no pensar en lo que le esperaba: decirle a Hyoga la verdad.

Una vez que se fue, Shun quedó mirando con dulzura la puerta del calabozo.

-Ni lo sueñes – dijo Shiryu, limpiándole las lagañas de los ojos al dormido Seiya.

-No sé de qué hablas – mintió Shun.

Hyoga había acompañado a los chiquillos de vuelta al palacio y luego se fue a dar vueltas por los jardines. Y mientras más lo pensaba, más furia sentía.

Ella se había entregado a otro, dándole una hija, y todo eso había pasado poco después de que él había dejado Asgard. Ya había sacado varias veces la cuenta, basado en la fecha de nacimiento de Nat.

-Después de que me fui, ella no esperó ni una semana para buscarse a otro. Tal vez no esperó ni siquiera un día. No le costó nada olvidarme, mientras que yo… yo siempre fui fiel a su recuerdo – meditaba, con cero autocrítica.

Nat, que deseaba pasar más tiempo con el caballero que la había defendido, estaba en el jardín, buscándolo. De pronto, vio a su madre pasar rápidamente con expresión nerviosa, y se preocupó.

Cuando su mamá andaba nerviosa, tendía a pelear con tía Hilda, y eso siempre la hacía llorar.

Nat quería a su madre con toda el alma; pero también quería a su indolente tía Hilda. La sacerdotisa de Odín, que le prohibía participar en algunas ceremonias, pero en cambio le había permitido entrenarse como guerrero sagrado, aunque era una chica. Nat no quería que su madre peleara con la tía Hilda.

Y el rostro nervioso de su madre le indicaba que algo terrible podría pasar. Así que la siguió.

Fler se encontró con Hyoga al lado de una fuente congelada. Hyoga acababa de hacerlo.

-Gracias por aceptar encontrarte conmigo – dijo Fler.

Nat, escondida, se sorprendió. Mamá hablaba con ese guerrero tan simpático como si lo conociera.

-No sé por qué acepté. ¿Vas a refregarme en la cara que te enamoraste de otro hombre? ¿O de varios otros más?

Hyoga le dijo todo esto con el rostro impávido, pero su tono era violento. Fler se echó para atrás y Nat tuvo que contenerse para no ir a defenderla.

-¿Vas a refregarme que otro te hizo feliz, uno que sí era digno de la princesita?

-¿Me dejas hablar? – preguntó ella, con tono alterado.

-¿Para qué quieres hablar, si ya sé lo que me dirás? Acepté verte sólo para pedirte que no me vuelvas a dirigir la palabra. A partir de ahora, sólo existes para mí como la madre de esa chiquilla, Nat, que sí vale la pena. Hilda me dejará llevarla al Santuario, para que reciba una educación adecuada con las amazonas. No está bien que esté bajo la tutela de una mujer como tú.

-Hyoga, déjame explicarte… - suplicó ella. Nat ya no aguantó más y saltó desde su escondite, colocándose entre su madre y el caballero.

-¡No tienes por qué explicarle nada, mamá! – exclamó la chiquilla -. No tiene derecho a tratarte así. ¡Vámonos! – pidió, tomándole la mano y sonriéndole. Pero Fler le dirigió una dura mirada.

-¿Estabas espiándonos, Nat? ¡Eso no se hace! ¡Vete a tu cuarto!

-¡Pero, mamá…!

-¡Vamos, estás castigada! – gritó Fler, arrastrándola casi, apretando la boca y tratando de contener las lágrimas. Hyoga se quedó mirándolas alejarse, sólo en medio del jardín.

-Es una chiquilla admirable – se dijo.

Fler, mientras, dejó a Nat en su habitación y la encerró. Se sintió miserable, pero se convenció a sí misma de que era lo mejor para forjar el carácter. Después de todo, no está bien espiar a las personas.

Miró la hora y se dirigió a la cocina, para supervisar la preparación de la cena. Luego revisó el orden de las demás habitaciones y se olvidó un poco de sus problemas. Después fue a visitar a Seiya.

Hyoga estaba allí. Eso no lo había previsto.

Él se veía tan incómodo como ella.

Después de la escena en el jardín, Hyoga se había quedado un rato solo, y luego decidió que debía contarles todo a sus amigos y recibir un poco de apoyo masculino. Así que se dirigió al calabozo y les dijo lo que había pasado. Claro que desde el punto de vista de él, se reducía a una chica malvada que le había roto el corazón y luego quiso seguir riéndose de él refregándole el hecho que había tenido una hija maravillosa con otro hombre.

Terminó el relato esperando las exclamaciones de apoyo de los santos, pero éstos guardaron silencio.

-¿No me oyeron? – preguntó él, molesto.

-Tal vez las cosas no son tan así – repuso cautelosamente Shun.

-Me da igual; es una puta – contestó agresivamente Hyoga. Shun lo miró sorprendido.

-No puedo creer que hables así de una mujer a la que alguna vez amaste – le dijo Shiryu, mirándolo con reprobación.

-Ya no la amo; quizás nunca la amé de verdad. No me interesa lo que sea de ella.

Guardaron silencio por largos minutos. Finalmente, Shun habló:

-¿Te enojarías si intento algo con ella?

Hyoga empuñó las manos y apretó la mandíbula.

-No, haz lo que se te antoje. No me extrañaría que te aceptara – gruñó.

Entonces, Seiya se quejó y abrió los ojos. Miró a los chicos que lucían serios y tensos. En eso, Fler apareció.

-¡Hola, Fler! – saludó alegremente Seiya. Fler, al ver a Hyoga, se detuvo en la puerta del calabozo.

-Quizás debería volver después – dijo ella.

-O quizás yo debería irme – murmuró Hyoga. Pero ninguno se movió.

En ese momento, gritos de alarma se esparcieron por los pasillos del palacio, llegando hasta el calabozo. Todos se miraron extrañados.

-¡Nat escapó! – dijo una doncella, llegando precipitadamente al lugar

-¿Quién es Nat - preguntó Seiya, medio adormilado aún.

-Pues es la hija de… - comenzó a responder Shun, a punto de señalar a Hyoga que, alarmado, salía precipitadamente del calabozo, siguiendo a Fler.

-…la hija de Fler – completó Shiryu, golpeando disimuladamente a Shun en el estómago.

Nat se sentía tratada injustamente. Sólo había querido defender a su madre, y hela ahí, encerrada como una niña pequeña. Pues bien, si su madre no la apreciaba, se iría. Dejaría el palacio y se convertiría en una forajida. O quizás se moriría en lo alto de un cerro, congelada, y traerían su cadáver helado al palacio, donde su madre regaría su cadáver con sus lágrimas pero no servirían de nada, de nada…

El pensar en estos tristes futuros la hacía sentirse extrañamente alegre; castigaría a su madre con su ausencia. Colocó un poco de ropa en un bolso y salió por la ventana.

Como estaban preparando la cena nadie se dio cuenta, hasta que Set se enteró del castigo de Nat y quiso reírse de ella. Al no encontrarla, dio la voz de alarma.

Hilda ordenó cuadrillas de búsqueda que se dirigieran en todas direcciones. Ella misma partió con uno de los grupos. Pero no encontraban nada.

Hyoga no quiso partir con ninguno de los grupos; se fue solo en dirección al bosque. Fler también partió sola, en dirección al lago, pero Shun la alcanzó.

-No es conveniente que andes sola – le dijo.

-Mi hija también anda sola; sólo me interesa encontrarla – contestó ella, tratando de mantener la calma. De pronto, se volvió hacia él y lo abrazó.

-¿Y si se muere? ¡Lo último que le dije era que debía forjar su carácter! ¿Cómo pude hacerle eso? ¡Ella sólo quería protegerme!

-La encontraremos, tranquila – murmuró él, abrazándola a su vez. Ella se apartó un poco de él y se enjugó los ojos.

-Lamento causarte problemas – dijo ella, retomando el camino -. A veces, cuando se escapa, le gusta refugiarse en esta cueva.

Entró a una caverna pequeña, cerca del lago. Estaba recubierta de rocas cristalinas.

Al no hallar a Nat ahí, Fler comenzó a llorar.

Entonces, unas luces de bengala provenientes del palacio le indicaron que la chiquilla había sido hallada.

Fler y Shun alcanzaron a verlas; Fler gritó de alegría, con tan mala suerte que justo se provocó un derrumbe que los dejó encerrados en la cueva.

-¡-¿Atrapados por la nieve en Asgard? Eso no es novedad – suspiró Fler , con tono indiferente. Ahora que sabía que Nat estaba a salvo, no le importaba mucho lo que pasara.– Lo mejor será sentarnos juntos – continuó, acercándose a Shun, que la miró extrañado.

-¿Estás… coqueteando conmigo? – le preguntó, instalándose junto a ella.

Ella rió alegremente.

-¿Cómo puedo estar coqueteando contigo? – se burló – A menos que ahora te gusten las mujeres.

Le guiñó el ojo amablemente y lo tomó del brazo. Fue entonces que él comprendió por qué ella era tan amable y afectuosa con él: se sentía segura.

-Aunque debo confesar que de repente envidio a Shiryu – siguió bromeando ella – al menos tiene a alguien que abrazar por las noches. ¡Eres tan amoroso!

Shun maldijo mentalmente el momento en el que se le ocurrió proclamar que era pareja de Shiryu. Pero es que ¡había parecido tan buena idea en ese momento!

-Es muy bueno que seas así – suspiró ella – porque de esa forma me siento segura a tu lado. Además, si fueras de… "los otros", tú sabes, no te acercarías a mí.

-¿Por qué dices eso? – preguntó él, tratando de aguantar las ganas de oler su cabello.

-Porque "los otros" no se interesan en mí; ellos buscan a las chicas más jóvenes, más rellenitas. Sin hijos. A mí me miran como a un mueble usado y viejo – murmuró, y se acomodó en su pecho mientras él la abrazaba, sintiéndose miserable por estar ocultándole la verdad.

-Fler… tengo que decirte algo – murmuró él después de un tiempo. Ella no respondió.

-Fleeer…

-Te escucho – susurró ella.

-Shiryu no es mi pareja… es decir, él y yo no somos…

-¿Qué pasó? – preguntó ella, alarmada y preocupada - ¿discutieron? ¿Cómo pudo discutir contigo?

-No, no me entiendes, nunca lo hemos sido, lo que pasa es que lo dije para que tus primas, es decir, las primas de Bud, ellas no…

Se enredaba cada vez más así que hizo lo más rápido para explicarle sin palabras.

La besó.

Fler quedó tan sorprendida que no atinó a apartarse.

-¿Estás experimentando con la heterosexualidad? – le preguntó después de un rato. Él rió.

-¿Cómo estuvo?

-No tengo margen de comparación, pero creo que…

-Entonces deberíamos probar de nuevo – dijo él, y volvió a besarla. Esta vez ella supo reaccionar, se apartó y lo miró enfadada.

-¡Tú no eres gay! – lo acusó. Él sonrió con picardía.

-Tú tampoco. ¿Seguimos?

Ella se apartó de un salto y se refugió en una de las paredes de la cueva.

-¡Aléjate de mí, depravado! ¿Así que te fingiste gay ara acercarte a las mujeres de Asgard sin causar sospechas? ¿Cuál es tu sucio plan?

-No me acerqué a "las mujeres de Asgard", sólo a ti – se defendió él.

-¡De todas formas, mentiste! – acusó ella – No me gusta que me mientan. No hay caso; todos los hombre son unos mentirosos. – De pronto, se enderezó y lo miró con preocupación - ¿Lo sabe Shiryu?

Él rió alegremente

-Te aseguro que lo sabe – dijo – El pobre Shiryu se prestó a este juego sólo porque quería estar tranquilo mientras se preocupa de Seiya.

Fler recordó todos los momentos pasados con Shun y Shiryu, cuando les pidió que le subieran el cierre, que le revisaran una herida de la pierna, que hablaran de ropa interior… siempre pensando que eran gays, por supuesto.

-¡Eres un pervertido! No pienso acercarme más a ti – murmuró.

Shun se sentó y le dio la espalda .

-Creo que deberías acercarte a mí, por lo menos por ahora. Estamos a varios grados bajo cero y estás casi muerta de frío. No creo que nos rescaten muy pronto. Tú sabes que debemos mantener el calor – terminó de decir, dándose vuelta y guiñándole un ojo.

Ella le hizo un mohín de desprecio y se acercó más a las paredes de la cueva. Él encogió los hombros y empezó a elevar su cosmos.

-Mi cosmos es lo bastante ardiente para calentarnos a los dos – le dijo – siempre y cuando te acerques un poco.

Fler lo ignoró y se abrazó, tratando de darse calor.

-Quién le teme al lobo feroz, lobo feroz, lobo feroz… - caturreó Shun, elevando su cosmos.

Fler temblaba en un rincón de la caverna.

-Ella le teme al lobo feroz… - siguió canturreando él.

-Oh, qué demonios – repuso ella y se sentó al lado de él.

Él la abrazó, pero ella le dio un codazo.

-No se te ocurra intentar nada – le advirtió.

Él rió para sus adentros y probó la técnica que jamás falla: sicología inversa.

-No me interesa intentar nada – aseguró – No eres mi tipo. Me gustan más rellenitas, y que las cortinas le combinen con la alfombra.

-No sé qué significa eso – dijo ella.

Él se lo explicó y ella le dio un manotazo.

-Tal parece que tú no puedes evitar las ganas de tocarme – se burló él.

-Déjame en paz. ¿Qué edad crees que tenemos? ¿Doce?

Por toda respuesta, él le tiró del moño y le sacó la lengua. Ella se mordió los labios para no reír.

-Eres ridículo – dijo ella, pero su voz ya no se oía molesta.

Dejó que él la abrazara y le acariciara la espalda. Reposó su cabeza en el hombro de él.

-¿Cuánto se demorarán en encontrarnos? – se preguntó ella.

-A mí eso no me preocupa. Total, ya no estamos solos – dijo él, bajando más su mano. Ella dio un respingo.

-No hagas eso – pidió.

-¿Por qué? ¿No te agrada?

-No es eso… es que…

-Dime cuando quieras que pare – susurró él en su oído, para luego comenzar a besarla suavemente en la cara, cerca de la boca.

Fler se quedó callada, escandalizada con su propio comportamiento. ¿Cómo no era capaz de decirle que parara? ¿Y por qué ahora tenía ganas de buscar su boca?

Se escandalizó más cuando acabó por abrazarlo y permitirle que acariciara su cintura. Él la tendió con gentileza en el suelo, y la besó dulcemente.

Ella perdió el sentido de la realidad por unos segundos, y cuando lo recuperó, se sorprendió de encontrar las manos de él recorriendo sus piernas en dirección a sus caderas. Las apartó.

-No… - pidió.

-¿Por qué no? – preguntó él.

-No es agradable de tocar – susurró ella – estoy llena de estrías.

Él se rió con ternura.

-Quizás yo deba ser el que decida eso – afirmó, frotándole la nariz.

En eso, voces de afuera los hicieron reaccionar. Era la cuadrilla de rescate. Mentalmente, ambos maldijeron la rápida reacción de la gente de Asgard frente a los accidentes.

Se sentaron y ordenaron sus ropas, tratando de lucir normales.

-Esta noche – le dijo él, con ojos brillantes.

-Estás loco – murmuró ella.

-¿Le debes fidelidad a alguien?

Fler pensó en Hyoga; no, no le debía fidelidad a nadie.

-Esta noche – aceptó ella con una sonrisa, apretándole la mano.

Entonces, la cuadrilla de rescate, liderada por Hyoga, que se había guiado con el cosmos de su amigo, logró despejar la entrada. Precisamente fue Hyoga el que se asomó y alcanzó a ver a Fler que le tomaba la mano a Shun.

Volvieron rápidamente al palacio; Hyoga iba un poco retrasado, mirando con furia a Shun y a Fler, que reían y bromeaban con la aventura pasada, ignorándolo totalmente. Ambos dejaron a Fler con Nat, que dejó el pastel de chocolate que devoraba para abrazar con desesperación a su madre, y se fueron al calabozo de Seiya, para contarles a los otros lo que había pasado.

No bien entraron al calabozo, Hyoga empujó a Shun violentamente contra la pared. Shun se volvió y devolvió el golpe.

-Shun no es el de antes – comentó Seiya, bastante tranquilo.

-¿Qué les pasa? ¿Acaso esa es la manera de comportarse frente a Seiya? – preguntó Shiryu.

Hyoga trató de golpear a Shun, pero él se apartó a tiempo y le lanzó un puñetazo en respuesta.

-¿Cómo te atreves? ¿Cómo te atreves? – preguntó Hyoga, furioso -. Sabes lo que siento por ella, y aún así…

-Dijiste que no te interesaba – respondió Shun.

-No me interesa; ella no me interesa, pero no tenías derecho – repuso él, bajando los brazos -. Pero te la regalo; toda tuya. ¿Para qué conformarme con el ama de llaves del palacio, cuando pudo tener a la sacerdotisa de Odín?

Todos lo miraron interrogantes. Hyoga se negó a dar más información, y dejó el calabozo.

Shun lo siguió, sin despedirse.

-Definitivamente las cosas han cambiado mucho – dijo Seiya -. ¿Vayamos a cazar conejos, Shiryu? ¡Lo prometiste!

Hilda se retiraba los restos de crema humectante y examinó su piel: lucía casi tan fresca como la de las primas veinteañeras de Bud. Quizás un poco de rubor… sí, ahora estaba perfecta. Si las cosas salían como ella quería, esa noche compartiría el lecho con un santo de Atenea.

No se explicaba cómo no había puesto antes los ojos en él. De haber sido más astuta trece años atrás, ahora estaría casada con un magnífico guerrero y tendría una hija tan maravillosa como Nat. Pero no había sabido prever el brillante futuro de Hyoga.

Aunque esta precisa noche se le daba la oportunidad de reparar su error. El contraste entre la arruinada Fler y ella era demasiado evidente; ningún hombre podría contemplarlas a ambas sin preferir a Hilda. Por lo menos, eso le decían todos sus cortesanos.

Y ahora que había exacerbado el rencor de Hyoga, estaba segura de lograr seducirlo… él le había preguntado sobre el padre de Nat, e Hilda le dio información real y fidedigna; sólo omitió el nombre del amante en cuestión, de modo que Hyoga siguiera creyendo que el padre era otro.

Lo había invitado a conversar esa noche sobre el futuro de Nat. Hyoga se veía muy interesado en la chiquilla. "La sangre tira", pensaba Hilda. Primero lo seduciría, se casaría con él y luego, después de unos meses, le contaría la verdad, y adoptarían a Nat. Claro que antes tenían que enviar a Fler lejos, pero ya pensaría en eso.

Fue entonces que el galán golpeó la puerta. Ella abrió rápidamente, recibiendo un ardiente beso con sabor a vodka.

-Buenas noches, princesa – murmuró él, estallando en alegres carcajadas.

Ella cerró la puerta y lo recostó en la cama.

-Estás borracho – dijo.

-Gracias por la información – repuso seriamente él – pero la verdad es que no lo estoy tanto.

-Oh, reconozco a un hombre borracho – respondió ella con amargura - . He tenido varios, lamentablemente.

-¿Podría hacer esto si estuviese realmente borracho? – preguntó él, tocándose la punta de la nariz con el dedo. Luego le sonrió y la recostó sobre él, para besarla brutalmente. A ella le gustó, así que le correspondió de igual manera.

Continuaron con los besos un rato, hasta que ella creyó que era hora de que él contemplara su belleza. Se incorporó y dejó caer su túnica de sacerdotisa.

-¿Qué te parece? – le preguntó con coquetería.

Él le sonrió de medio lado.

-Perfecta – gruñó.

-Pues acércate – pidió, pero él se quedó tirado en la cama y desvió la mirada.

No podía; pensó que sería sencillo, pero no era capaz. No podía dejar de pensar en Fler. Sí, había estado con otro, pero ¿quién era él para reprochárselo? Después de todo, ella le había entregado su doncellez y él le había respondido maltratándola, perdiendo todo derecho sobre ella.

Y después, esa misma tarde, cuando ella había tratado de hablar con él… se había portado como un idiota. Quizás ella quería explicarle algo, contarle quién era el padre de Nat, pedirle ayuda, tantas cosas…

-Hyoga – lo llamó Hilda – Mírame. ¿Acaso no soy más bella que Fler? Ella está ajada y marchita, llena de estrías y cicatrices por su embarazo, mientras que yo…

-Pero tú no eres ella. Lo siento, Hilda – dijo Hyoga, y salió de la habitación.

Hilda, frustrada y asombrada, se sentó en la cama y mordió con furia las sábanas.

Shun había llegado por la ventana a la habitación de Fler; ella, que lo esperaba por la puerta, ahogó un grito al sentir que la abrazaba por la espalda.

-Llegó el lobo – dijo él, juguetonamente, soplando en su oreja.

Ella se había acicalado para él, notó Shun; llevaba algo de maquillaje, la melena negra (con raíces rubias, claro) había sido cuidadosamente cepillada y perfumada; además, se había colocado una sentadora camisa de dormir de encaje, que olía un poco a naftalina. Shun omitió decírselo a Fler, ya que sabía que ella casi no tenía olfato.

Esta vez, ella tomó la iniciativa y lo besó, arrojándolo en la cama. Había decidido que era hora de complacerse un poco. Llevaba demasiados años siendo correcta y formal. Se merecía un poco de diversión.

Ella le desabotonó la camisa con algo de torpeza, lo que causó las burlas de él. Luego se la sacó rápidamente, admirando su bien formado torso. Y de pronto, se quedó quieta.

-¿Acaso no te gusta lo que ves? – preguntó él – Hasta ahora, nadie se había quejado.

-Es que… - dudó ella.

-No tenemos que hacer nada que no quieras – afirmó él – pero me romperás el corazón – dijo, poniendo cara de cachorrito.

-No es eso – repuso ella – Es que yo no soy… bueno, amamanté por más de un año, y mis senos no son… y mi vientre… la piel está algo caída, no es agradable de ver; además, Nat nació por cesárea, y el médico no supo suturar bien. No te gustará verme. ¿Qué te parece si apagamos la luz?

-Me gustas, Fler – murmuró él – me gustas mucho, y todo lo que sea tuyo me agrada.

Le sacó la camisa de dormir, y ella cerró los ojos, avergonzada. Él la abrazó, acariciando su espalda y sus caderas.

-Eres perfecta – susurró en su oreja, erizándole la piel.

En eso, unos golpes en la puerta los sobresaltaron.

-¡Fler! ¡Fler, necesito hablar contigo! ¡Por favor, Fler!

Fler y Shun se apartaron inmediatamente; ella se colocó la camisa.

-Fler, te lo ruego, tenemos que hablar. Lamento haber sido un idiota, pero a veces soy así. Bueno, casi siempre. O no, sólo cuando estoy nervioso. Tú me pones nervioso. Nada ha cambiado.

Ella se mordió los labios y las lágrimas se asomaron a sus ojos. Shun la miró y lentamente empezó a vestirse.

-Fler, por favor… - volvió a suplicar Hyoga.

Fler miró a Shun con una súplica en los ojos.

-Yo también amo a ese estúpido. Te entiendo – le dijo, y le dio un fraternal beso en la mejilla.

-¿Qué hago? – susurró ella.

-Ábrele la puerta y dale un golpe por gritar a esta hora de la noche. Yo saldré por donde vine. Y jamás, jamás le diremos lo que casi pasa. No sería bueno para él. ¿Entendido?

Ella asintió.

-Ponte la camisa – indicó él, antes de salir por la ventana.

Ella le hizo caso, cerró la ventana, y después de suspirar para darse ánimos, abrió la puerta.

Continuará…

Próximo capítulo:

Ikki y Saori llegan a Asgard.

Nat y Hyoga se enteran de lo que todos saben.

Hilda se venga.

Y el final!

¿En dos meses más?

Comentarios de la autora: la musa estuvo leeeenta este mes. Por culpa de Hetalia. Sólo puedo pensar en yaoi. Y en vampiros, por alguna razón. Lamento el retraso!

Gracias por leer, y por los lindos comentarios. Nos vemos!


	4. Desilusión

dISCLAImer: SS no me pertenece… (snif)

Ha vuelto, capítulo final.

-¿Y tú qué haces acá? – preguntó Shiryu al ver entrar a Shun en la habitación, mucho antes del amanecer.

-No resultaron las cosas – murmuró Shun – Ella lo prefirió a él.

Parecía estar a punto de llorar, como cuando era más joven. Shiryu, que tenía corazón de abuelita, se conmovió.

-Ven acá, Andrómeda. Hiciste lo correcto y te sacrificaste por tu amigo.

Le abrió los brazos y lo acunó unos momentos, fingiendo no darse cuenta de las lágrimas de su amigo.

A esa misma hora, Seiya miraba las estrellas mientras esperaba que unos conejos cayeran en su trampa.

Hilda miraba también las estrellas, pero buscando una inspiración para vengarse del hombre que la había despreciado.

Y Hyoga, que había sentido el perfume de Shun cuando abrazó a Fler, prefirió obviar el tema y confiar, por fin, en ella.

Horas después, Nat caminaba lentamente por el pasillo del palacio, con una bandeja en las manos. Había decidido llevarle el desayuno a su madre, como una forma de reconciliarse con ella por el problema del día anterior. Nat ya anticipaba la reacción de su madre: Sonreiría alegremente, le preguntaría que a qué hora se había levantado, la abrazaría y la dejaría acostarse junto a ella algunos minutos. Una forma perfecta de empezar el día.

Claro que no contaba con que la puerta estaría cerrada con llave. Pensó que se le habría quedado así sin querer y dejando la bandeja en el suelo, sacó una ganzúa que siempre llevaba consigo.

Lo que vio la dejó casi traumada: su madre estaba mirando por la ventana, contemplando el amanecer abrazada al caballero del Cisne. Nat no era ninguna ingenua y le pareció obvio que habían pasado la noche juntos. Los celos le nublaron la mente y arrojó la bandeja al piso.

-¡Mamá! ¿Qué hace él acá? ¿No recuerdas lo mal que te trató ayer?

Ambos se giraron a mirarla con una estúpida sonrisa de felicidad. Nat supo que había perdido.

-No hables así de él… - dijo su madre, mirando con adoración al caballero, que le correspondió de igual manera. Nat decidió que si se besaban, vomitaría - ¿Nos trajiste el desayuno, querida? Oh, se rompió… No importa.

Nat pestañeó. ¿No iba a poner el grito en el cielo por arrojar la bandeja?

-¿Qué tal si vamos los tres al pueblo a tomar desayuno? – propuso el del Cisne, ofreciéndole una mano a la chica – necesitamos hablar los tres, y lo mejor es hacerlo con el estómago lleno.

Nat se alejó de ellos y los miró con desconfianza.

-NO me muevo hasta que me digan qué diablos pasa acá – dijo Nat.

-Es tan terca como tú… - suspiró Fler.

-Yo diría que salió a ti – repuso Hyoga – Natassja, tenemos que hablar…

-Nat. Natassja es nombre de niñita, y yo soy un guerrero. Llámame Nat.

-Natassja es un hermoso nombre – respondió Hyoga – es el nombre de mi madre, de tu abuela…

-Qué ridículo… - empezó a decir Nat, hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba. La mirada ansiosa de su madre le empezó a perforar el cerebro. Y entonces se hizo la luz en ella: su cabello rubio, sus poderes, su nombre, todo le pertenecía a ese guerrero rubio que estaba junto a su madre. Su padre extranjero.

Agotada, se sentó en el piso, mientras su madre se inclinaba junto a ella.

-Algún día te contaremos exactamente como pasó todo, querida, pero ahora deberíamos dedicarnos a sentirnos felices. Al fin tenemos una familia, Nat. ¿No es maravilloso?

-Siempre tuvimos una familia, mamá. Tú eras mi familia, jamás lo necesitamos a él – murmuró la chica, mirando con rencor al guerrero.

Fler la abrazó.

-Sí lo necesitamos, no sabes cuánto, pero ahora todo va a cambiar, querida Natassja.

-Voy a estar junto a ti todo el tiempo para compensarte por mi ausencia, y me ganaré tu perdón – susurró Hyoga, agachándose junto a la chica pero sin atreverse a tocarla.

-Ya veremos – dijo Nat, levantándose – Estaré en mi habitación. Tengo que pensar. ¿Aún tengo derecho a pensar, verdad? ¿O van a salir con otro secreto?

Salió dando un portazo. Fler se sentó en la cama y se secó el sudor.

-No lo tomó tan mal, ¿verdad? – dijo Hyoga.

-No, no lo tomó tan mal, y eso me preocupa.

-Todo se arreglará – susurró él.

Una hora después, Hyoga dejaba la habitación de Fler tratando de pasar desapercibido. Pero Seiya, que se paseaba buscando ratas, lo pilló.

-¡Ah, picarón! Así que al fin le viste el ojo a la papa – dijo Seiya, abrazándolo con una mano mientras con la otra le quebraba el pescuezo a la rata.

-Más respeto con la madre de mi hija – repuso Hyoga, que estaba ansioso de comentarle a alguien la noticia - ¡Mi hija! ¿Puedes creerlo? Tengo una familia, Seiya…

Seiya puso cara de cachorrito.

-Pensé que nosotros éramos tu familia.

-Sí, pero es distinto. Estoy ansioso por contárselo a los demás. ¡Nos vemos!

Dejó a Seiya en el pasillo, que se quedó pensando. De pronto, sonrió alegremente y corrió para alcanzar a Hyoga mientras chupaba el cerebro de la rata.

Lo alcanzó recién cuando llegaba a la habitación. Shiryu y Shun recién se estaban despertando.

-¡Chicos, tengo noticias! – exclamó, saltando en la cama de Shiryu.

-¿Ya te enteraste de que Nat es tu hija? – preguntó Shun, medio dormido.

Hyoga dejó de saltar y Shiryu miró con reproche a Shun.

-¿No podías dejar que él lo dijera? – lo retó – El pobre venía tan feliz a darnos la noticia y tú, boca floja, le arruinas todo.

-No sé cómo no te diste cuenta antes, Hyoga – dijo Shun – Era demasiado obvio. La pregunta es qué milagro pasó que te hizo saberlo al fin.

Hyoga se sentó en la cama con expresión soñadora.

-Anoche le pedí perdón a Fler. Pasamos la noche juntos, y entonces me lo dijo – Al oír eso, Shun bajó la cabeza, con una sonrisa triste - Y hoy en la mañana se lo contamos a Nat. Lo tomó bastante bien, sólo rompió una bandeja y algo de loza.

-Hay que comunicárselo a Athena – dijo Shiryu, pensativo – Se supone que ella debe supervisar todas las relaciones de los santos, y conocer y aprobar a sus hijos…

-Sí, yo también sabía eso – terció Seiya – Por eso creo que no será necesario que yo vaya a Atenas a ver a Saori. Ella puede venir acá. ¡Podemos reunirnos muy pronto!

No se fijó en las miradas de preocupación que cruzaron Shun, Shiryu y Hyoga.

-Es una estupenda idea. Saori no puede negarse a venir, pues debe conocer a Nat. Y yo me mantengo mucho mejor en esta tierra de Asgard.

-Tiene lógica – murmuró Shun – es como si de mantuviera la carne podrida en el congelador.

Seiya pasó por alto la acotación de Shun.

-Hay que llamar de inmediato a Saori. Debería estar acá lo más pronto posible… ¿estará bien en tres días? Necesitamos consultarlo con Hilda. ¿Puedes hacer eso tú, Shiryu?

-Seiya, no creo que sea muy adecuado – repuso Shiryu.

-Tonterías. Sé que Saori debe estar tan ansiosa como yo de reunirnos, y si no vino es porque no ha encontrado una buena razón. Pero ahora tiene la buena razón. ¿O tengo yo que hacerlo todo? – preguntó, mirando desafiante a Shiryu.

-Hablaremos con Hilda – dijo Shiryu.

-Bien, debo irme a conseguir cerebros, digo, proteínas, para recuperarme luego – Seiya salió feliz por la ventana de la habitación.

-Buena la hiciste – dijo Hyoga, molesto – Ahora verá a Saori con Ikki y se dará cuenta de todo.

-Más vale ahora que después – se defendió Shiryu – Y además, fue culpa tuya por reconciliarte con Fler. Más vale que te calles y me ayudes a imaginar qué podemos hacer para que no sea tan doloroso el golpe.

-Deberíamos decirle todo ahora – opinó Shun – y que cuando llegue Saori lo sepa todo y no ande rondándola como un zombie enamorado. La va a asustar.

-No tienes corazón – le reprochó Hyoga – El que tú no te hayas enamorado no quiere decir que nadie más lo haga.

Shun suspiró notoriamente y decidió no responder.

-Pero además de conseguir la autorización de Hilda deberías reconciliarte con tu hija - señaló Shiryu, mirando severamente al Cisne. Éste bajó la cabeza.

-No sé qué hacer. Supongo que podemos conectarnos por el lado de la lucha, pero no es el tipo de relación que quiero tener con mi primogénita. Ella parece odiarme…

-No te odia. ¿Cómo va a hacerlo, si no te conoce? – trató de consolarlo Shiryu.

-Sí, sólo piensa cómo te sentías tú con respecto a tu padre cuando eras un niño – repuso malignamente Shun. Hyoga se lo quedó mirando.

-Entonces, me odia – susurró desesperanzado.

Fler habló con Nat y consiguió que, al menos, no mirara con odio a Hyoga. Pero en la cena de esa noche, no logró que le dirigiera la palabra.

Hilda estaba radiante. La idea de que Saori viniera a conocer a Nat le parecía estupenda. Nat era su adoración, y el saber que ahora sería reconocida por la Diosa Athena la llenaba de orgullo. Y además, la llegada de Saori le daba una idea para vengarse de Hyoga sin dañar a Fler ni a Nat.

Lo dañaría mediante Seiya. Todo el dolor que Seiya sintiese sería como una puñalada para Hyoga. También para Shun y Shiryu, pero eso a ella no le importaba. Hyoga era quien debía pagar por su desprecio.

Tan entretenida estaba en sus planes de venganza que autorizó a Pamiana y Pominia para organizar una fiesta de gala en honor a Saori, que llegaría en tres días más.

No había podido negarse esta vez, pues era una invitación formal. Además, tenía mucha curiosidad por conocer a la pequeña Nat. Ya le había comprado doce muñecas.

Después de la cena. Hilda se retiró temprano. Shun y Shiryu se quedaron con las mellizas y Bud a organizar los detalles de la fiesta. Hyoga se fue a pasear con Fler por el jardín, seguidos de cerca por Nat que, cada vez que los veía demasiado cariñosos, se ponía a toser como si se le fueran los pulmones por la boca, hasta que Fler se hartó y la mandó a su habitación.

La chica obedeció mansamente, pero se quedó con la oreja pegada en la puerta para oír cuando su madre y – ugh – su padre entraran en la habitación de Fler.

-Apuesto a que van a dormir juntos – murmuró la chica cuando los sintió llegar. Un chasquido de un beso se oyó claramente y Nat hizo un gesto de desprecio. Pensaba que los enamorados eran los seres más ridículos del planeta.

Había hecho ya su equipaje. Estaba dispuesta a huir. Se había convertido en un estorbo y no estaba dispuesta a tolerarlo. Ya ellos tendrían más hijos y se olvidarían de ella.

Salió despacito por la puerta, pero deseando, en el fondo, que alguien la pillara. Nada pasó. Llegó al jardín y se despidió de las plantas favoritas de su madre, sintiéndose muy desgraciada. Cuando llegó a los linderos del palacio, tuvo hambre y sacó sus provisiones. Hizo una fogata y entonces, mientras se calentaba un guiso, comenzó a soñar despierta.

Imaginaba que se iba muy lejos, a otro reino, donde reconocían sus habilidades como guerrero. Se convertía en el comandante más joven y se enfrentaba a grandes enemigos. Entonces, en una de esas batallas el comandante enemigo la retaría a un duelo y ella se plantaría firmemente frente a él, lanzándole un rayo de hielo, ¡como éste!

Nat se puso de pie y, entusiasmada, comenzó a lanzar pequeños rayos de hielo.

-¿Quién demonios me está atacando? – dijo alguien.

Nat se sobresaltó y trató de mirar, pero el resplandor de la fogata la enceguecía. Una figura esbelta y firme salió de la espesura del bosque. Llevaba una bolsa en la mano.

Su apostura era la de un guerrero. Nat, que aún estaba metida en sus ensoñaciones, sonrió con suficiencia. ¡Era el comandante enemigo!

-Señor, lucharemos con justicia e igualdad para defender el honor de nuestros reinos – dijo la chica.

-¿De qué rayos hablas, amiga? – respondió el otro con voz alegre – Ah, pero si eres la hija de Hyoga. ¿A qué estás jugando, pequeña?

Nat pestañeó y miró con atención al hombre que ya estaba a su lado. Era el hombre más hermoso que había visto. Sus ojos castaños parecían arder, y su desordenado cabello oscuro brillaba alegremente. Su piel era igual a la de las armas de bronce y su boca parecía hecha para besar.

¿Besar? ¿En qué demonios estoy pensando? – se dijo Nat.

-No creo que sea adecuado que juegues acá, puede ser peligroso. ¿Volvamos al palacio?

Nat, atontada, sólo atinó a asentir con la cabeza. Seiya recogió las cosas de la chica y apagó la fogata.

-¿Cómo te llamas, pequeña?

Nat reaccionó a la palabra "pequeña".

-No soy pequeña, tengo trece años. Hay damas que se han casado a los trece años. No soy una niña – se defendió.

Seiya reprimió una sonrisa.

-Tienes razón, no eres pequeña. Y yo tengo, en cierta forma, poco más que tú. Tengo catorce, o quince. Perdí la cuenta. ¿Cómo te llamas, hija de Hyoga?

-Soy Nat. Natassja.

-Es un hermoso nombre. Como el de tu abuela – dijo él, guiñándole un ojo – Yo soy Seiya. ¿Estarás en la fiesta de pasado mañana, Natassja? ¿La que es en honor a Saori?

Cuando él dijo "Saori" le brillaron los ojos y Nat, con un nuevo instinto, supo que ella era su rival. Y la odió desde ese entonces.

-Pues sí que estaré – dijo la chica, tratando de guiñar el ojo de vuelta.

-Pero no estarás así, supongo – dijo él, señalando su traje – Pareces un chico con esa ropa. ¿Podremos verte con un vestido lindo, verdad?

Ella enrojeció y sonrió, tocándose el corto pelo, lamentando que no fuera largo y sedoso como el de las primas de Bud.

-Mira, llegamos a las puertas del palacio. Aquí te dejo, peque… digo, Natassja. Nos vemos en la fiesta.

Le dio un beso en la cara y la chica no atinó a decir nada. Sólo pensó que el leve tufo de carne podrida que el chico expelía era el mejor perfume del mundo.

Hyoga y Fler dormían plácidamente cuando un peso que cayó fuertemente en la cama los despertó sobresaltados.

Era Nat, que los miraba muy seria.

-Hay una fiesta pasado mañana – dijo ella - ¿Por qué yo no tengo un vestido apropiado? – preguntó, mirando alternativamente a su madre y a su padre.

-Nat, a ti no te gustan los vestidos – dijo Fler, medio aturdida aún.

-Te compraré el vestido que quieras – repuso rápidamente Hyoga, ganándose una mirada de aprobación de Nat.

-Y zapatos. Necesito zapatos, y perfume, y maquillaje.

-Lo encargaremos todo por Internet, o puedo traérlelo del extranjero. A Francia, si gustas – ofreció Hyoga, ansioso.

Con esas palabras se ganó una sonrisa de la chiquilla. Se sintió triunfador.

-Tengo el pelo demasiado corto – se quejó ella, nuevamente.

-Te compraré una peluca – dijo Hyoga, sin pensar. La chica lo miró con horror.

-Te haré masajes para que crezca un poco – ofreció Fler, esperanzada.

Esta vez ella se ganó la mirada de aprobación.

-Y necesito aprender a bailar – anunció la chica.

-Te compraré un equipo de música. Parlantes, un mp4…

-Te enseñaré a bailar.

-Está bien – dijo Nat, levantándose de la cama – Y también quiero que me llamen Natassja. Nat parece nombre de niño. Y soy una chica. Buenas noches, mamá, buenas noches, papá.

Les lanzó un beso y se fue. Hyoga y Fler se miraron, extrañados.

-Es la adolescencia – decidió Fler después de un rato. Y más tranquilos, volvieron a dormir.

La mañana siguiente, Hyoga se levantó muy temprano y después de conseguir la talla de Natassja, se llevó a Shun a Francia en un jet para conseguir lo que la chica necesitaba. Volvió esa tarde con un cargamento de lo que Shun llamó "una manera materialista de tratar de paliar la ausencia de trece años". La chica pareció apreciarlo, pues recibió todo radiante de alegría.

Había sido un día agitado para ella, entre clases de baile, cocina, piano, y todo lo que una doncella debería saber. Hilda le dijo que era imposible que aprendiera en un día lo que se negó a aprender por diez años, pero de todas formas le enseñó a "caminar con gracia y nobleza".

El chisme del palacio era la súbita transformación de Nat en Natassja. Algunos lo atribuían a un hechizo, otros a un contrahechizo. Otros decían que estaba traumada por conocer sus verdaderos orígenes. Nadie le atinó a la verdad.

Saori llegó al día siguiente, en la mañana, con lentes oscuros y una de las muñecas que le traía a la hija de Hyoga. Ikki venía detrás, cargado con las once muñecas restantes.

Abrazó a Hilda, luego a Fler, y finalmente a la chiquilla, que la miró de arriba abajo comparándose con ella. Decidió que era muy vieja y que no podría ganarle. Recibió la muñeca con rostro inexpresivo y casi fulminó con la mirada a Ikki cuando éste intentó entregarle el resto de los juguetes.

Hilda, que tenía muy bien planeado todo, se llevó aparte a Saori y le dijo que ya sabía lo que había entre ella e Ikki, que lo entendía muy bien y no la juzgaba, pero que no deseaba que sus súbditos se enterasen y por eso la iba a alojar junto con Ikki en una habitación alejada de las demás, cuya única ventana daba a un jardín por el que nadie paseaba. Así que podría gritar todo lo que quisiera y dejar la ventana y la puerta abierta si se le antojaba, pues nadie se daría cuenta de nada de lo que pasara entre ella y su "guardaespaldas".

Le guiñó ostensiblemente un ojo y la fue a dejar a la habitación.

Saori e Ikki se reunieron con los demás para desayunar. Nat se excusó de asistir y se dedicó todo el desayuno a espiar a Saori por una ventana y tratar de copiar sus movimientos. Se arrepintió de no haberle pedido una peluca a Hyoga. Ahora podría imitar la elegante sacudida de Saori para acomodar su abundante cabellera.

Seiya, que se había enterado de la llegada de Saori, engullía cerebros como loco, tratando de parecer totalmente normal para la cena de esa noche. Se extrañó un poco de que Saori no tratara de visitarlo, pero después se convenció a sí mismo de que era porque estaba demasiado nerviosa.

Eso sí, por si acaso, pidió que bajaran la iluminación del salón de fiestas.

Finalmente, llegó la hora de la fiesta. Shun y Shiryu arreglaron a Seiya, aplicándole una buena cantidad de desinfectante para disimular el leve tufillo a carne podrida. Le ordenaron el pelo con gomina y disimularon un par de heridas con maquillaje.

Saori, que apenas sí había pensado en Seiya, trataba de obtener de Ikki una mirada de aprobación paseándose frente a él con un collar de diamantes. Pero luego dieron la hora de la cena, y tuvo que vestirse para bajar.

Hyoga y Fler esperaban pacientemente a que Nat estuviera contenta con alguna combinación traje-zapatos-maquillaje. Finalmente, la combinación número uno fue la elegida, después de haber probado veinte. Natassja se miró ansiosamente al espejo y, aunque no reconoció a la chica que estaba reflejada, le agradó mucho.

Hilda se reía sola esperando que los comensales llegaran. Ya tenía decidida su venganza y pronto podría ver el rostro de Hyoga contrayéndose por el dolor de saber el dañño que su actitud causó en el destino de su amigo.

Toda la nobleza del reino estaba invitada a la cena y al baile posterior. Aunque todos iban a ver a Saori, la que se llevó los aplausos fue Nat, por la novedad que significaba verla como chica. Y Seiya, por supuesto, ya que todos deseaban saber qué había sido de ese chico zombie que había aparecido hace unos meses.

Fler había preparado unos platos especiales para Seiya, que no apartaba la vista de Saori, preguntándose por qué el recibimiento de ésta era tan frío, si hace más de diez años que no se veían… decidió preguntarle durante el baile.

Nat, entre tanto, apenas comía vigilando los movimientos de Seiya, y no se percataba de las miradas de admiración y de las burlas de sus compañeros de entrenamiento.

-Disculpa por no haberte sentado junto a Ikki, querida Saori – dijo Hilda en un momento – pero es que temí que no pudiesen aguantar las ganas de meterse mano… digo, ¡qué horror! ¿Qué clase de expresión es esa? Lamento tanto haber dicho eso, querida, espero que me disculpes – dijo de repente Hilda, lo bastante fuerte para que sólo Seiya la pudiera escuchar.

Eso hizo nacer una sospecha en Seiya. Y no le costó darse cuenta de que Ikki y Saori evitaban mirarse.

"Pero eso no significa nada" – trató de convencerse – "ella tampoco me mira a mí".

Shun, mientras jugaba con su plato, contemplaba silenciosamente a Hyoga que reía junto a Fler.

-Esos dos no deberían ser tan obvios, es una vergüenza que se comporten así en público – murmuró Hilda, casi en el oído de Seiya.

-Están enamorados – dijo Seiya, creyendo que se refería a Fler.

-Ella es una diosa y él un simple mortal. ¡Un escándalo! – volvió a murmurar Hilda, mirando de soslayo a Seiya.

Él trató de convencerse de que ella estaba equivocada, pero la duda se abría paso en su mente.

Finalmente llegó la hora del baile. Ignorando a la sonriente Nat, Seiya se acercó a Saori y le pidió bailar con ella.

La diosa aceptó disimulando su nerviosismo. Se sentía medio profanadora de cunas bailando con ese chico de apariencia tan juvenil. Pero siempre tenía la esperanza de que Ikki demostrara aunque fuera un poquito de celos.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo – dijo él, después de un rato.

-Sí. Y han pasado tantas cosas, Seiya.

-Pues para mí no ha pasado nada, Saori. He vuelto para ser tu guardián, tu esclavo, lo que quieras que yo sea. En mí nada ha cambiado – agregó, mirándola con sus intensos ojitos lagañosos.

Trató de apretarla un poco. Ella se removió, incómoda.

-No es adecuado bailar de esa forma. Mejor vamos afuera, ¿sí?

-¿Te da vergüenza que te vean conmigo? ¿O es que prefieres bailar con Ikki?

-Él no me apretaría. Y deja de gritar, que la gente nos está mirando. Vamos afuera.

Saori se soltó de él, y Seiya se la quedó mirando, dudando si seguirla o no. Entonces, una manito le tocó el hombro.

-¿Podríamos bailar nosotros ahora? – preguntó Nat, con una sonrisa esperanzada.

Era tan alegre e ilusionada la expresión de la chica que Seiya no se sintió con el ánimo de desanimarla, así que aceptó.

-¡Hola, Natassja! Luces muy bien. Te ves mucho más linda con vestido que con pantalones.

-Gracias. Tú también te ves muy guapo – respondió ella, sonriendo – NO sé bailar muy bien, pero aprendo rápido.

Ella lo pisó un par de veces y él aguantó estoicamente el dolor, mientras respondía a sus preguntas. En eso, Shun los vio.

-Ah, el amor de juventud – murmuró, y volvió a leer el libro de teología en el que estaba enfrascado.

Dieron las doce y la música paró de repente. Hilda explicó que estaba prohibido por Odín que las fiestas duraran más que el día, así que debían todos volver a sus habitaciones.

Nat se despidió de Seiya, y aunque trató por todos los medios de conseguir un beso en la boca, sólo obtuvo uno en la mejilla.

Hilda se acercó disimuladamente a Seiya, y le dijo:

-Saori habló conmigo, y a pesar de lo maleducado que fuiste con ella, te dará una nueva oportunidad. Anda al jardín del ala oeste, y allí estará ella esperándote. Si no está, su ventana es la única que da a ese jardín. ¡Ánimo, valiente guerrero!

Hilda había mezclado en las bebidas de Saori e Ikki un afrodisíaco, de manera de asegurarse que Seiya los viera en una actitud tal que evidenciara la relación entre ellos. Sonrió malginamente.

Esa noche, en la habitación asignada por Hilda, Saori se acercó a la ventana y la abrió. El jardín estaba desierto, tal como Hilda había prometido.

-La luna llena llama al amor – dijo ella, mirando amorosamente a Ikki. Éste le dio la espalda.

-No es luna llena, es cuarto menguante. Y esa llama a dormir temprano para volar de vuelta a Japón en la madrugada.

-Eres tan poco romántico. Debería elegir a Seiya.

-Adelante, alégrame el día. Llámalo.

-Ya es de noche, bobo – se rió ella, y lo abrazó – No sé por qué, pero no te cambiaría por nada.

Él la abrazó de vuelta.

-Debo estar loco, pero yo tampoco te cambiaría.

Los ruidos que se sintieron a continuación no dejaban lugar a dudas de lo que estaban haciendo esos dos. Y aunque la conciencia le decía que lo mejor era bajar de la pared y dejar de oír, un extraño sentimiento de masoquismo impulsaba a Seiya a continuar allí, escuchando como ellos dos se demostraban su amor.

Cuando ellos terminaron, Seiya se dejó caer pesadamente en el suelo y vomitó. La cabeza le daba vueltas, y no se sorprendió de ver una oreja junto al vómito fresco. La tomó y se la metió a un bolsillo.

Ella ya no era su diosa, él no era su santo, y no tenía una razón para seguir allí.

Tambaleándose se acercó al calabozo que le había servido de habitación los últimos meses. Nat, esa chica tan dulce, lo esperaba en la entrada. Aún llevaba su vestido de fiesta.

-Quise entrar a verte y no estabas. Te traje galletas, o tartaletas, no estoy segura. Yo las hice – dijo la chiquilla, mostrándole una mazamorra poco apetitosa.

Seiya le sonrió sin ganas. Un diente le saltó de la boca y cayó en la mazamorra.

-Será mejor que te vayas a casa, pequeña. No será agradable de ver esto que me está pasando – susurró.

Sentía que se podría rápidamente, que la vida (o sea lo que fuera que le daba energía) se le estaba escapando minuto a minuto.

Nat, al verlo inclinarse con una mueca de dolor, lo sostuvo y lo llevó adentro.

Seiya sentía que se quedaba sin aire en los pulmones. Le costaba hablar, pero alcanzó a susurrarle a la pequeña que llamara a Shun.

Nat lo trajo lo más rápido que pudo. Shun, al ver el estado en que estaba Seiya, quiso que la chica permaneciera afuera, pero ella se negó tajantemente.

-Soy capaz de aguantar lo que sea. Y sé que puedo ayudar – dijo ella.

Seiya tomó la mano de Shun. Éste se estremeció ante el tacto viscoso del Pegaso, pero no se apartó.

-Aire… - gimió Seiya.

Nat ubicó el respirador artificial, lo acercó y ubicó la mascarilla en la boca de Seiya.

-Vi a Saori con tu hermano, y sé que ya no tengo misión en este mundo. Por eso me voy, Shun. Nadie me necesita.

Shun le apretó la mano y sintió como los huesos se deshacían.

-No digas tonterías, Seiya. Déjame llamar a Shiryu, él sabrá qué hacer para…

-No hay nada que hacer, Shun – dijo Seiya -. No les dije nada, pero volví porque le gané a la Muerte una partida de dados. Le dije que tenía una misión, el verdadero amor… y ella me dijo que si lo perdía, entonces volvería a su reino. Ya no tengo el amor de Saori, Shun. La Muerte me está reclamando.

-Entonces llamemos a Shiryu, para que se despida de ti, y…

-No quiero que Shiryu me vea de esta forma. Ni Hyoga. Tú eres más realista, sabías a lo que venías. Me di cuenta cuando te vi con esa máscara ridícula, parecías perro pequinés.

Shun sonrió entre las lágrimas. Nat, que había permanecido algo apartada, se acercó entonces a Seiya.

-Dile a la Muerte que sí encontraste al verdadero amor. Yo te amo, Seiya.

Él sonrió con dulzura.

-Me conociste hace dos días, pequeña. ¿Cómo puedes estar enamorada?

-El tiempo pasa rápido y hay que aprovecharlo. Y yo sé que estoy enamorada – dijo la chica, filosóficamente.

Seiya pensó unos instantes.

-Quizás si lo hubiera pensado antes, pequeña. Pero ya es demasiado tarde. Se me acaban las fuerzas.

-NO seas tonto, puedes revivir, ya lo hiciste una vez – dijo la chica, enojada, apretando el pecho de Seiya, que cedió ante su contacto.

Los pulmones de Seiya quedaron aplastados y ya no pudo hablar. Shun aparto a la chica.

-¡Seiya, prométeme que volverás! ¡Juega de nuevo con la Muerte! ¡Puedes regresar! ¿Verdad que lo harás?

Seiya sólo pudo sonreír tristemente mientras su cuerpo se deshacía a una velocidad asombrosa. Después de unos minutos, sólo quedó de él una masa humeante de color indefinido.

Nat hundió el rostro en el hombro de Shun mientras sollozaba inconsolable.

FIN

Epílogo

Shun depositó los restos de Seiya en el bosque, bajo un árbol. Nat lo acompañó. Juntos susurraron una oración, cada uno a un dios distinto, pero esperaban que igual sirviera.

Les explicaron a los demás que se había evaporado como el rocío en la mañana. No quisieron que sufrieran con la verdad. Nadie se extrañó demasiado, porque esperaban que algo así pasara. Después de todo, no era normal que un muerto volviera a la vida.

Saori no lamentó demasiado la desaparición de Seiya. Incluso tuvo que reprimir una demostración de alivio. Pero tuvo el buen tino de donar dinero a varios orfanatos en memoria del desaparecido Seiya.

Nat anduvo melancólica durante toda una semana. Pero después, al viajar con sus padres a España, encontró un libro que enseñaba a comunicarse con los muertos, y se animó con la idea de volver a encontrarse con Seiya algún día.

Hilda no tuvo la venganza que deseaba, porque Hyoga no se veía más triste que Shun, Seiya o Fler; pero como ya se le había olvidado la razón de su furia, decidió graciosamente dejarlo en paz.

Shun meditó mucho sobre el significado de la vida, de la muerte y del amor. Seiya había vencido a La Muerte gracias a l amor. Y él, mientras, había pasado gran parte de su vida evitándolo.

Quizás era hora de enfrentarse a sus demonios.

Nota de la autora: Gracias por leer y por los reviews! Y disculpen la tremenda, eterna, enorme demora, es que la musa estaba yaoizada y no se me ocurría nada.

Nos vemos!


End file.
